Il n'est pas laid !
by ForTheLight
Summary: Harry James Potter, suite à un accident de potion, se retrouve dans le passé à l'époque de Tom Riddle. La question est : comment faire pour revenir ? Slash HP/TR
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je suis ForTheLight, cela est ma première fanfiction donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent. Cela va probablement être un slash donc les enfants et les homophobes, au revoir. Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Bonne lecture.

Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Harry James Potter, en cet instant, pensait sérieusement à se jeter d'un pont. Ou à se défenestrer. Se noyer aussi avait l'air tentant.

Il se tenait en face du plus grand et plus méchant et plus maléfique et plus démoniaque et plus laid mage noir jamais connu depuis longtemps. Sauf que celui-ci le regardait avec un air ahuri en louchant sur la baguette d'Harry qui se trouvait entre ses deux yeux. Et il n'était pas moche. Il était assez beau en fait. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Comme une cinquantaine d'années.

C'est ainsi que le golden boy de Griffondor, Celui-qui-a-survécu, le sauveur du monde des sorciers s'évanouit face à sa némésis médusé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

Avant toute chose, je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs avis, donc mille mercis à vous. Je tiens à préciser que je suis nullement sûre des dates ou des vrais aïeuls des personnages de JKR donc cela ne sera peut-être pas en accord avec ses idées.

J'essayerais de publier une fois par semaine, mais rien n'est sûr ! Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Flash-back.**_

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, ce 31 octobre, sa première pensée fut de rester au lit, bien au chaud, et surtout en sécurité. Car il est bien connu que l'élu était un aimant à problème. En fait, il attirait souvent les « problèmes » plutôt (très) mortels. Le souvenir du troll et du basilic encore frais dans sa tête raffermit sa détermination et il se blottit un peu plus dans ses draps, essayant de se rendormir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione Jane Granger, alias miss-je-sais-tout, qui déboulât comme une tornade bien décidée à traîner ses deux meilleurs amis en cours.

Une autre injustice pour les garçons de Griffondor était qu'ils ne pouvaient entrer dans le dortoir des filles, alors que l'inverse était possible. Visiblement, les fondateurs n'avaient jamais entendu parler de femmes perverses. Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa meilleure amie qui arracha sa couverture et la jeta par terre en continuant de les invectiver, comme quoi, à force de dormir, leur cerveaux allait pourrir à cause de l'inactivité et blablabla…

Pendant que Harry s'accrochait désespérément à son oreiller, Ronald Weasley (Ron pour les intimes) tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire sa petite amie sans l'énerver davantage.

Hermione et Ron avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après avoir sauvé Sirius à l'aide du retourneur de temps. En effet, après avoir raconté à Ron leur escapade, il était devenu furieux et avait exigé de savoir pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas emmené avec eux. Autant dire que Harry et Hermione avaient été sous le choc, il avait fallu une semaine à Ron pour trouver le courage d'expliquer à ses amis sa réaction disproportionnée et admettre que la jalousie avait obscurci son jugement. Et le fait que Ron n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote avaient aidé ses amis à accepter et à pardonner son coup d'éclat. Depuis c'était l'amour fou, entre engueulades, livres, bisous et parties d'échecs.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, Ron décida, encore a moitié endormi, de tenter une solution plus radicale.

Au moment où Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il la saisit par la taille et lui donna le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie.

Cela réussit à la faire taire moins d'une minute. Résigné, Harry se leva maladroitement et rampa jusqu'à la salle de bains. L'eau chaude détendit rapidement ses muscles et Harry se mit à songer que, peut-être, il allait enfin avoir un Halloween normal.

Oh, comme il avait tort !

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé avec 2 heures de cours de Charmes, durant lequel la population poudlardienne essayait de sortir de l'état de zombies pour atteindre celui de sorciers ressemblant plus ou moins à des êtres humains. Le professeur Flitwick avait toujours su captiver ses élèves malgré sa petite taille.

Le trio d'or avait enchaîné avec Métamorphose puis Soins aux créatures magiques où ils avaient étudié les hydres, un sujet plus intéressant que d'habitude car Dumbledore avait permis à Hagrid de se procurer un spécimen (Le garde-chasse avait d'ailleurs eu l'air aux anges quand il a demandé à « Cacao » de se présenter aux étudiants).

Une fois le cours terminé, ils avaient temps libre avant les 2 heures de potions où ils en profitèrent pour aller à la bibliothèque et étudier. Enfin pour Harry et Hermione. (Ronald Weasley, même dans une fanfiction, n'étudierait jamais volontairement).

En effet, passé la troisième année, Harry s'était rendu compte de l'importance des études et même s'il le nierait, Voldemort avait au moins raison sur un point, le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Depuis cette réalisation, il s'était mis à travailler sérieusement et avait acquis plus de savoir que la plupart des Serdaigles. Les livres, si l'on trouvait les bons et non des ramassis de stupidités comme ceux de Lockhart, étaient passionnant pour un élève qui avait été élevé parmi les moldus. Les branches de la magie étaient nombreuses et passionnantes, que ce soit pour la magie du sang ou pour l'elfique, qui n'était pas encore étudiée correctement, les possibilités étaient innombrables. Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, Harry pouvait faire des excursions nocturnes dans la Réserve Interdite, bien que sa brillante amie, une future préfète en chef à n'en pas douter, n'en sache rien.

Lors de la défection de Ron, pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry avait eu plus de temps libre que jamais. Il en avait profité pour se perfectionner en Défense, usant de la Chambre des Secrets comme salle d'entraînement pour les sorts à la limite du légal. Salazar Serpentard avait protégé son sanctuaire à l'aide de charmes brouillant qui annulait "la Trace", lorsque l'utilisateur de magie se trouvait dans la Chambre. Une opportunité pour le héros national de tester plusieurs sorts qu'il avait trouvé dans les livres de la Réserve Interdite, comme celui de clonage ou encore le charme de double-vu, qui permettait au lanceur de voir derrière son dos. Il avait fallu à Harry au moins une semaine pour utiliser ce sortilège sans être agressé par une horrible migraine.

Cependant, il s'assurait de garder ce fait caché. Harry avait, pour une fois, décidé d'écouter son côté Serpentard et de dissimuler son savoir. Ce qu'il faisait en s'assurant de ne pas avoir de meilleurs notes que d'habitude.

Une fois la pause terminée, le groupe de Griffondors se dirigea vers les cachots pour le cours de potion en compagnie des Serpentards.

Il faut savoir que les cachots étaient le repère d'une espèce à part, dépourvue de cœur avec une intelligence aussi vive qu'inexistante. Cette espèce était aussi appelée Drago Malfoy, blondie ou encore la fouine.

-Alors Potty, toujours à traîner avec des animaux à ce que je vois. À votre avis les gars, vous croyez qu'une belette et un castor peuvent se reproduire ensemble ?

« Malheureusement, cette espèce, aussi stupide qu'inutile, était pourvue de cordes vocales » songea Harry en se retournant face au blond.

-Malfoy, c'est vraiment génial ! S'exclama brusquement Harry en enlaçant un Drago Malfoy choqué devant ses amis dans le même état. Cela nous fait un point en commun ! Bien que j'admette que les gorilles ne sont pas trop mon truc. Mais ne t'inquiète pas , je suis sûr que c'est le début d'une grande et belle amitié entre nous, en plus-

\- Bien que je sois sûr que votre déclaration fait grand plaisir à M. Malfoy, je vous prierais de bien vouloir le relâcher et aller vous asseoir. Retentis une voix traînante derrière eux.

Le groupe se retourna vers la figure imposante de leur professeur de potion et ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur place en évitant tous contacts visuels.

-Et 20 points à Griffondor pour parler dans mon cours ! Rajouta Rogue en marchant à grande enjambée vers le devant de la salle.

-Bien, commença Rogue une fois devant son bureau, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sérum d' _Anima Hydrophilie_ de _Corez_. Bien que je sois certain que la plupart d'entre vous sont inaptes à réaliser correctement un tel sérum, mon travail de professeur m'oblige à gâcher des ingrédients de qualité avec des cornichons incapables de comprendre l'art subtil du brassage de potion. Vous avez deux heures, termina le professeur Rogue en faisant apparaître les instructions au tableau.

Aussitôt toute la classe s'attela à cette tâche le plus silencieusement possible, faisant tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur professeur de potions. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à que Neville Londubat, jumelé avec Harry, commette la faute. Aussitôt que qu'il le réalisa, Neville plongea sous la table en oubliant son partenaire qui n'avait rien vu.

La potion se mit d'abord à fumer, attirant l'attention de Harry, qui n'avait rien remarqué du manège de son coéquipier. Puis elle se mit à bouillir. Harry se pencha au-dessus pour mieux voir le problème. Et elle finit par exploser, éclaboussant de plein fouet le sauveur du monde des sorciers.

Neville se mit à prier. Snape a vociféré. Ron a bégayé. Hermione a crié. Malfoy a ricané. Et Harry a paniqué en sentant une traction dans son nombril.

Un éclat de lumière aveugla toute la salle de classe, provoquant les cris de certains élèves face à cette réaction chimique inattendue. Une fois la luminosité revenue à un niveau supportable, tous les élèves purent constater la disparition d'Harry Potter.

Dans les cerveaux des Griffondors, il y eut une illumination.

Il n'y avait plus de sauveur, ils ne pouvaient donc plus être sauvés, ils allaient donc tous mourir aux mains de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si tous les élèves prenaient leur souffle, puis l'enfer se déchaîna.

Et Severus Tobias Rogue se prit la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

Je précise que le nom de la potion ne veut absolument rien dire et Corez est censé être son inventeur.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Retour au moment présent**_

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que Harry Potter était une personne endurante. Très endurante. Il avait réussi à survivre aux Dursley en vivant dans un placard et en leur servant d'esclave. Il avait réussi à s'adapter à un monde totalement inconnu. Il avait réussi à endurer les moqueries et l'irrespect des sorciers. Il avait aussi réussi à endurer une centaine de détraqueurs qui tentaient d'aspirer son âme.

« Mais il y a des limites, quand même » songea l'élu en se réveillant avec un mal de tête horrible.

Faisant semblant de rester endormit encore un peu pour prévoir un plan, Harry se mit à réfléchir à sa situation actuelle. Et à sa futur vengeance sur Neville, ce traître.

Première constatation : il était dans la période scolaire de Voldemort.

Deuxième constatation : il n'avait pas ses affaires à part la carte du maraudeur, sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa bourse sans fond.

Troisième constatation : son désir de mort n'était toujours pas parti.

Veillant à garder sa respiration régulière et profonde, il réfléchit à l'histoire qui allait devoir inventer pour expliquer sa présence ici. Car il était hors de question qu'il dévoile le fait qu'il était un voyageur du temps, il avait beau aimer son cher directeur, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus manipulateur que ce dernier. À part peut-être Voldemort. Quoique le niveau d'intelligence du lord noir laissait beaucoup à désirer.

Une fois un plan en tête, Harry, après avoir décidé d'émasculer et de couper les doigts de Neville, simula son réveil avec moult gesticulations et bâillements. Il se décida enfin par ouvrir les yeux. Pour rencontrer ceux beaucoup trop pétillants d'un certain directeur accro aux bonbons au citron. Qui lui en proposa un d'ailleurs.

Et là, Harry eut une idée. Pas très intelligente certes, mais amusante tout de même. Truquant une expression choquée, Harry tomba du lit et commença à crier « Au secours ! Un pédophile ! À l'aide, je vais me faire violer ! » d'un ton très convaincant qui rameuta l'infirmière.

' C'est pour m'avoir laissé chez les Dursley ' pensa méchamment Harry en se cachant derrière l'infirmière qui commençait à gronder Dumbledore pour déranger son nouveau patient. Elle devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Mme Pomfresh. Dieu seul sait à quel point elles avaient des voix qui portaient loin.

Malheureusement le calme retomba bien vite et l'attention se relocalisa sur Harry qui tentait de disparaître entièrement derrière l'infirmière.

Il n'y réussit malheureusement pas.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle était quelqu'un d'intelligent, un génie, diraient la plupart de ses professeurs. Il avait su prospérer dans son orphelinat en faisant régner la peur et après son entrée à Poudlard , faire à peu près la même chose dans sa maison. Non pas que les élèves des autres maisons ou les professeurs le sachent. Non, pour tous les autres, il était le gentil et poli petit orphelin qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie.

Il vrai qu'il n'avait pas été facile de régner sur la maison Serpentard. Elle regroupait presque tous les héritiers des plus grosses fortunes des familles de sangs purs. Heureusement, le fait de pouvoir parler aux serpents, prouvant ainsi qu'il était l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard, avait beaucoup aidé. La première année avait été très laborieuse pour Tom, catapulté dans un monde quasiment inconnu avec pour seul moyen de s'adapter son intelligence et son esprit d'analyse hors norme, il avait dû prouver que lui, l'orphelin qui venait d'un orphelinat pauvre de Londres, était digne d'intérêt.

Le reste avait été facile, les sangs purs étaient naturellement arrogants et un ou deux compliments bien placés l'avait hissé suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse grimper au sommet tout seul avec sa puissance magique et sa langue acérée. Discuter dans la salle commune avec le tableau de Serpentard en caressant un reptile hautement venimeux avait bien sûr fait partit de son plan pour devenir le Prince des verts et argents.

Il était aussi très attractif. D'une beauté que beaucoup enviaient. Garçons comme fille le désiraient tous ardemment ( La St-Valentin était devenue son pire cauchemar et il devait vérifier chaque jour sa nourriture pour être sûr de ne pas ingérer de philtre d'amour mis par une pimbêche de Poufsouffle ).

A part, Dumbledore, un vieil homme aussi fou qu'irritant, personne ne l'avait jamais défié. Il était intouchable. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Tom avait été surpris quand une personne de petite taille, un garçon apparemment, était apparu de nulle part et l'avait menacé de sa baguette avant de s'évanouir. Ce n'est grâce qu'à ses réflexes que l'étranger évita de peu la commotion cérébrale.

Ce fut aussi à cause de cet enchaînement d'actions que Tom Marvolo Riddle se retrouva à devoir porter ce détraqué (qui d'autre qu'un malade mental, ou un stupide Griffondor, oserait l'attaquer?) à l'infirmerie.

Néanmoins, le garçon était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui semblaient dotés d'une vie propre, son nez droit, ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux, d'un vert avada kedavra envoûtant. Ses seuls défauts semblaient être les atroces lunettes rondes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et ces loques qui lui servaient d'habits. L'héritier de Serpentard n'était pas aveugle, il savait reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait. Il se demanda tout de même d'où il venait car Tom était sûr qu'il l'aurait déjà remarqué s'il l'avait vu auparavant. Sortant de ses pensées, le futur mage noir déposa rapidement son fardeau sur un lit au hasard et partit sans attendre l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

* * *

Après avoir raconté une histoire improvisée ( et très très bancale ) sur comment il était arrivé à Poudlard l'anciennement nommé Harry Potter s'était inventé un nouveau nom : Hadrian Viper.

Hadrian n'était qu'un fils bâtard d'un quelconque sang pur élevé dans la clandestinité par une nourrice sous payée qui lui enseignait les bases de la magie à domicile. Le fils indésirable habitait dans petite maison perdu dans un quartier à problème moldu, en France car le père d'Hadrien ne voulait prendre aucun risque qu'on le reconnaisse. Il venait de se faire battre par des voyous, quand un éclat de magie accidentel l'envoya ici. Certes, l'histoire était très floue, mais le fait d'avoir côtoyé les étudiantes de Beaubâtons lui avait donné des bases en français et l'été chez les Dursley était ennuyeux, alors il le passait à apprendre ce qu'il pouvait comme les langues et la littérature, les livres étant la seule chose que Dudley ne touchait jamais. La bibliothèque municipale était devenue au fil du temps, une sorte d'échappatoire pour Harry.

Heureusement pour lui, le sérum _d'_ _A_ _nima_ _H_ _ydrophilie_ requérait une forte température pour le brassage, ce qui faisait que lors de la préparation toute la classe ait enlevé leurs robes et cravates pour mieux supporter la chaleur étouffante. Il aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi il possédait une robe avec l'emblème de Griffondor. Et ses vêtements dix fois trop grands aidaient à confirmer son histoire.

C'est ainsi que le nouvellement nommé Hadrian se retrouva sur le chemin de travers après avoir été inscrit à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année avec un sac contenant une bourse d'études standard pour les nés de moldus et une liste écrite à l'encre verte. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette école était considérée comme la meilleure avec un système d'inscription aussi expéditif et si laxiste en ce qui concerne le niveau d'étude.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'argent fourni par l'école. Depuis que Harry était allé réclamer ses seigneuries à Gringotts, il avait pu gérer son propre argent et portait maintenant en permanence sa bourse sans fond, il n'aimait pas être démuni. Si Voldemort avait cambriolé Gringotts une fois, en étant Quirrell ( ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit avec cet abruti comme hôte ) rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer.

Oh dieux, Maugrey avait détint sur lui, il pouvait entendre d'ici le « vigilance constante ».

Arrêtant de penser, Harry s'engagea dans le chemin de Traverse et alla directement à Fleury et Bott. La boutique n'avait quasiment pas changé si ce n'est que le gérant de la boutique était très différent de l'ancien. Il acquit rapidement tous les manuels nécessaires ainsi qu'un livre sur les voyages temporels, bien qu'il ne fonde pas trop d'espoirs dessus.

Il se dépêcha d'acheter toutes ses affaires, bien que certaines choses étaient pratiquement introuvables pour un élève commençant tardivement l'école. Toute sa bourse de Poudlard y passa, les étudiants pauvres devaient probablement acheter en occasion pour pouvoir s'offrir des extras comme un hibou ou un livre.

Il ne put pas résister à explorer l'allée des Embrumes cependant. Il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé lors des étés chez les Dursley, après la libération de Sirius, sa famille l'avait laissé tranquille et il avait pu se promener où bon lui semblait. C'était incroyable le nombre de choses que l'on peut trouver dans cette allée. Certes, la plupart étaient illégales, mais Harry n'avait pas une très haute opinion du ministère. Il se jeta néanmoins un glamour par habitude, car le sauveur du monde des sorciers ne pouvait être vu en train de rôder dans un quartier malfamé . Il acquit ainsi un livre sur « comment devenir animagus en 3 étapes » et plusieurs livres en fourchelangue qu'il eut à très bas prix, car ils étaient incompréhensibles pour le vieux vendeur.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à Poudlard pour se reposer, car mine de rien, un voyage temporel ça fatigue, quand un magasin, coincé entre deux auberges pour vampires, attira son attention. La petite échoppe nommée « Au Bazar Bizarre » n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était sombre et poussiéreuse, la vitrine semblait ne pas avoir été nettoyée depuis des lustres sans compter que l'aura de mort qui entourait l'endroit n'en faisait pas un des lieux les plus attrayants. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'attirant, d'une manière incompréhensible, pour Harry à l'intérieur, comme une sorte de traction. Alors, Harry prit une décision très Gryfondorrienne. Il entra.

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à nouveau, et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'intérieur de la boutique était semblable à l'extérieur, sombre et mystérieux. Pas très accueillant en somme.

Le gérant du petit commerce était assis dans un fauteuil rembourré derrière le comptoir, apathique, il tenait un verre dans sa main dans lequel balançait un liquide jaune sale, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux en marmonnant un vague « bienvenu ».

Harry se détourna de lui pour contempler le « bazar ». Il portait bien son nom. Les piles d'objets autant moldus que sorciers se chevauchaient les unes les autres, allant de la caisse enregistreuse non magique à un plant de prunes dirigeables. Elles atteignaient le plafond, qui avait dû être magiquement élevé pour pouvoir contenir toutes ces choses. La gravité semblait avoir disparu si l'on contemplait les différents objets qui volaient au gré des courants d'air.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'ordre mais si l'on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir un coin pour les végétaux, un autre pour les livres ( même si la plupart étaient déchirés ) et encore un autre pour les poupées , moldus ou sorcières …

Des lutins de Cornouaille volaient un peu partout, accompagnés d'un rat ou d'une araignée. Paradis de la biodiversité.

Harry vit cependant quelques autres personnes se diriger vers le fond, apparemment ce magasin avait bonne réputation. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait fermé.

Dans son époque, la boutique avait été remplacée par un antiquaire qui ne vendait ses pièces qu'à plus de 100 galions. Un arnaqueur qui parvenait à couvrir ses fins de mois qu'en escroquant les touristes assez aventureux pour se rendre dans l'allée.

' ce serait le pire cauchemar de tante Pétunia ' fut la dernière pensée de Harry en s'enfonçant dans les piles d'article à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile.

Il commença par parcourir les livres, mais rien n'était en assez bon état pour être utilisable. Les pages jaunies et déchirées se désintégraient au toucher. Les rats avaient élus domicile à l'intérieur de cette pile, grignotant les volumes anciens qui devaient valoir une fortune.

Il se dirigea vers une montagne de babioles du fond qui émettait une lueur étrange comme si de l'eau se reflétait sur les murs. Les volutes bleutées dansant sur la surface plane. En s'avançant, Harry se retrouva face à une pensine. C'était une simple coupole en pierre sculptée de runes. Elle était sale, mais une fois nettoyer, elle pourrait être utilisable.

Fier de sa découverte, l'élu poursuivit sa recherche et tomba sur un nid. Avec des bébés serpents. Venimeux, les serpents. À ce moment. Harry James Potter découvrit l'instinct d'auto préservation.

Il commença donc à reculer lentement, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention des mignons petits serpents mortels quand il entendit un autre sifflement plus calme, plus profond, plus _adulte_.

§ Maman est de retour §

* * *

Bungarus Flaviceps. Krait à tête rouge. Harry avait déjà lu sur cette espèce, quand il s'était mis à étudier les serpents peu de temps après le sauvetage de Ginerva Weasley dans la chambre des secrets. Il avait aussi appris que ces serpents étaient très très venimeux.

Harry ralentit sa respiration et s'immobilisa complètement. Le serpent sortit sa langue pour le sentir et se dandina rapidement jusqu'à ses petits.

§ Bonjour § tenta-t-il maladroitement, rejetant l'idée de fuir. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours !

Le krait montra alors ses crocs dégoulinants de venin. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et recula d'un pas en levant ses mains devant lui dans un geste universel de paix. Cela ne calma pas le reptile qui commença alors à siffler une flopée d'insultes dans sa direction.

§ Va-t'en stupide Deux pattes, singe sans poils, misérable petit humain pathétique... §

Et cela continua pendant 10 bonnes minutes, durant lesquelles Harry tenta de saisir les insultes pour le moins originales du krait à tête rouge qui avait apparemment une dent contre les humains. Si ce n'était pas tout le dentier.

Quand finalement il se calma un minimum et qu'il réalisa (enfin) que le jeune humain venait de parler fourchelangue, le dangereux serpent vint s'enrouler autour de lui en un éclair, avant de placer sa tête directement en face de celle du deux pattes. Harry déglutit bruyamment.

§ Tu parles ? § questionna suspicieusement le serpent en sortant sa langue pour venir frôler le nez de son vis-à-vis.

§ Euuuu… Oui § répondit prudemment Harry, les bras immobiles le long du corps.

Il y dix minute de long silence pesant tendis que le très dangereux serpent ( qui ne devrait même pas se trouver ici) étudia celui connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, qui lui priait intérieurement pour ne pas mourir si jeune.

Finalement, le serpent hocha lentement la tête de haute en bas en libérant Harry de son étreinte mortel sans jamais rompre le contact visuel, laissant sa tête au même niveau que le jeune homme avant de la descendre très très lentement, tout en gardant ses yeux rouges dans ceux d'Harry. Le krait s'éloigna lentement vers son nid, ondulant doucement ses bobines, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement de l'humain.

§Que veux-tu, haut-parleur ? § demanda à nouveau le serpent, tendit que ses bébés venaient se frotter à leur mère.

Harry marmonna rapidement un vague « rien, je passais juste par là » dans la langue reptilienne en tentant de s'esquiver rapidement. Mais le serpent l'arrêta en sifflant rapidement avec une voix mystérieuse.

§ Attend ! Ce n'est pas un hasard que nous nous soyons rencontré ici. §

'Oh génial, un serpent Trelawney' pensa Harry en se remémorant les prédictions délirantes que sa professeur de divination adorait proférer d'un air grandiloquent.

§ Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de te laisser prendre un de mes enfants comme familier, c'est un honneur de pouvoir se lier à un haut-parleur § déclara le serpent après deux minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Harry se demanda pourquoi diable il n'avait pas pu tomber sur une simple vipère et non un krait femelle bipolaire toxique.

Le sauveur s'étrangla quand les mots parvinrent finalement à son cerveau. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment prendre soin d'un serpent, et que diraient les Gryffondors de cette époque si le nouveau venait avec un serpent, le symbole de l'ennemi, dans leur maison.

Soupirant à propos d'animaux à l'humeur trop changeante à son goût, il tenta de convaincre le krait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se lier avec un de ses petits, car il était lui-même incapable de s'occuper de sa propre, personne comme le prouvait sa simple présence ici.

Il n'y réussit pas.

Harry Potter hérita donc d'un petit serpent de 10 centimètres nommé 'Smilirace ' qui semblait être hyperactif et bavard. Très bavard.

Le sauveur du monde des sorciers secoua la tête en pensant à la rencontre entre Smilirace et Hedwige, sa chouette beaucoup trop possessive, quand il reviendrait dans son temps. S'il y revenait. Harry étouffa un sanglot de désespoir.

Harry courut quasiment jusqu'au comptoir pour ne pas faire d'autres rencontres qui l'obligeraient à adopter un animal potentiellement dangereux.

Qui savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière ses piles d'ordures mal entretenues ?

Une fois devant le vendeur, Harry paya rapidement sa pensine en cachant soigneusement le petit reptile endormi dans sa poche.

Il n'allait tout de même pas payer pour un serpent qu'il n'avait pas voulu ! ( Nda : le vol, c'est mal)

Il quitta donc cette boutique rapidement pour regagner le chemin de travers le plus rapidement possible sans paraître suspect. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard Harry fit un saut chez un ophtalmologiste sorcier, qui n'existait pas à son époque, et s'acheta des lentilles magiquement modifiées pour s'adapter à sa vue.

Il quitta pour de bon le chemin de travers alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Le directeur Armando Dippet l'avait prévenu qu'il serait présenté à ses futurs camarades au dîner avant le repas pour lui laisser le temps de sympathiser avec ses nouveaux colocataires. Il avait beau aimer ses amis de tout coeur, la socialisation n'était vraiment pas son point fort. En fait, il haïssait ça, que des inconnus posent des questions dérangeantes sur des sujets qui ne les concernaient en rien était exaspérant. Il avait eu une très mauvaise expérience avec Rita Sketter. Cette foutue journaliste.

Il déposa donc ses achats dans le hall où un elfe de maison viendrait les chercher et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore le rejoigne pendant que Dippet annonçait à toute la génération de 1940 qu'un nouvel élève venait d 'arriver à Poudlard pour finir sa scolarisation.

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry angoissait. En tant que Survivant, il aurait dû être habitué à être dévisagé, mais non, les Dursley s'étaient assurés de détruire la moindre once de confiance en soi qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il tenta malgré tout de réguler sa respiration discrètement, appréhendant sa rencontre avec des centaines d'étrangers qui étaient les parents ou grand parents de ses futurs camarades de classe.

Il stressa encore plus quand il réalisa qu'un seul faux pas de sa part pourrait " tuer" un des élèves de son époque.

Autant dire que lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrir, Harry était près d'étrangler le professeur de métamorphose qui n'avait pas arrêté de chantonner en croquant dans ses foutus bonbons aux citrons.

* * *

La grande salle était semblable en tout point à celle de l'époque de Harry.

Les quatre mêmes longues tables et le même ciel bleu étoilé avec les mêmes bougies flottantes qui rendaient cet endroit magique.

Les élèves aussi étaient relativement semblables à ceux de l'avenir. Les Gryffondors étaient bruyants et exubérants, les Poufsouffle affectueux et paisibles, les Serdaigles discutaient des devoirs à rendre et les Serpentards parlaient de politique.

Harry évita d'ailleurs de trop regarder à la table des verts et argents de peur de tuer accidentellement un certain fourchelangue qui le regardait bien trop intensément à son goût. Il n'avait pas encore décidé comment il allait traiter avec le Serpentard.

La traversée de la grande salle parut prendre des heures, les élèves et même quelques-uns des professeurs chuchotaient, le regardant de travers en croyant être discrets. Un de ses sourcils tiqua. Il détestait vraiment toute forme d'attention.

Quand enfin Dumbledore se mit sur l'estrade et appela son nom, Harry était prêt à hyperventiler.

Marchant droit, sans regarder autour de lui, Harry s'assit rapidement sur le petit tabouret, le même qu'à son époque, et pria Merlin, Morgana, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et même Serpentard que sa répartition se fasse rapidement, sans attirer plus d'attention non voulut.

'C'est ce que l'on verra, jeune voyageur temporel' retentit la voix râpeuse du Choixpeau dans sa tête.

Et Harry commença à hyperventiler pour de bon.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ...


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ! Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un avis et d'avoir lu ma fiction.

Pour répondre aux questions, je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite avec le retour d'Harry dans le futur, ça dépendra de ma motivation.

Et la crise d'hyperventilation n'est pas " réelle", c'était une exagération pour décrire une intense panique. Mais j'aime bien exagérer les choses ;) donc vous pouvez imaginer les choses comme vous voulez !

Voici le chapitre suivant !

* * *

' Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? ' commença un peu trop gaiement le Choixpeau ' un ancien Gryffondor à ce que je vois, courageux, intrépide, il fallait bien être un vrai rouge et or pour tuer un basilic avec la propre épée de Godric Gryffondor ! '

Harry soupira de soulagement en entendant cela. Peut-être que sa répartition se passerait mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il allait aller à Gryffondor et il pourrait…

« Ah ! » s'exclama le Choixpeau à haute voix avant de retourner dans sa tête ' je vois aussi l'envie d'apprendre, la soif de connaissances qui t'anime est impressionnante et toute récente, non ? Oh oui ! Tu ferais un très bon Serdaigle, tellement avide de savoir…'

Harry ne bougeait plus d'un pouce maintenant. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le fixaient ouvertement. Il maudit le Choixpeau intérieurement pour attirer l'attention avec sa répartition trop longue. Il voulait juste aller à Gryffondor ! Comme la dernière fois ! Dix lettres à crier, ce n'était quand même pas si difficile que cela, n'est-ce pas !? Pensa Harry légèrement hystérique.

'Ah, mais non mon jeune ami, les choses ne se passent pas comme cela, je t'ai mis là-bas, car tu étais jeune, maintenant c'est à moi de choisir, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de gens qui se cachent derrière des masques, Harry Potter, je t'assure que si l'on me faisait retrier les élèves de 7e année, il y aurait quelque surprise.'

'Je ne comprends pas ' pensa, Harry à l'intention du Choixpeau 'Quelle est la différence que l'âge fait pour être réparti ?'

'Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais pour faire simple, les jeunes ont un esprit dit « vierge ». Après avoir passé un an dans une maison, ton esprit se sera adapté à cette façon de penser. Mais il y a des exceptions comme toi ou Mlle Granger'

'Pourquoi suis-je une exception ?' demanda rapidement Harry en voyant les gens s'agiter, même lui trouvait que ça durait une éternité, quelques Gryffondors avaient déjà commencé à chahuter.

' Voyons, je ne vais pas te le dire, secret professionnel ! ' s'exclama fortement le couvre-chef ' Il y a aussi beaucoup de Poufsouffle dans ton esprit, voyageur, la trahison est un mot inconnu pour toi, c'est beau l'amitié, frais, revitalisant… mais je m'égare .'

Poufsouffle semblait de plus en plus accueillant songea Harry fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les centaines de regards furieux envoyés sur son chemin.

' Et nous avons Serpentard' s'exclama joyeusement Choixpeau ' Une maison très incomprise que celle de Salazard '

' Eh bien je n'ai aucune envie de la comprendre ' répondit Harry par télépathie. Il ne se souvenait pas que le Choixpeau avait été si bavard la dernière fois !

' Très dur aussi, dangereuse' continua le bout de tissu en ignorant la réaction du jeune homme ' Puissante, elle t'aiderait à atteindre tous tes objectifs, quels qu'ils soient. Sans parler du don que tu possèdes et qui est propre à cette maison ! '

' Que je suis fière d'avoir bien sûr, après tout ma mère a donné sa vie pour que je puisse parler à de gros lézards 'pensa ironiquement le sauveur du monde des sorciers.

Il n'entendait plus le Choixpeau, la grande salle était redevenue bruyante, tout le monde parlait, gesticulait, et le pointait du doigt en marmonnant à son voisin. La faim se faisait rapidement sentir, et même Harry avait un petit creux. Il essayait de regarder le plancher en ignorant les regards exaspérés, analytiques, ou calculateurs qui le scannaient de haut en bas.

Le Choixpeau avait apparemment décidé qu'il avait assez joué avec l'étudiant, car il se décida enfin à répartir Harry dans une maison.

« GRYFFONDOR »

* * *

Dire que Harry était soulagé était comme comparer un Doloris à un charme de chatouillis. Il se dépêcha d'enlever en vitesse le Choixpeau et descendit les marches le plus rapidement possible sans paraître stupide. Il allait atteindre la table des rouges et ors quand il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un très très très mauvais pressentiment. Celui qui immobilise et gèle les entrailles car on sait qu'il va arriver entre l'intervalle « tout de suite » et « maintenant ».

Harry se retourna vers le Choixpeau en plissant les yeux. Si le couvre-chef avait été humain Harry serait sûr de voir un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

Ne prêtant pas attention à l'arrêt brusque du nouvel élève, le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à saisir le chapeau pour le remettre au directeur quand ce qui faisait office de bouche à l'artefact magique s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« SERPENTARD »

Il y eut un horrible silence.

Le « Et merde » d'Harry retentit dans toute la grande salle. Le deuxième verdict du Choixpeau avait réussi à faire taire toutes les conversations et tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur le tabouret. Il était inédit qu'un élève appartenait à plusieurs maisons. Comme le Choixpeau l'avait annoncé à Harry, un élève de 11 ans avait une personnalité « vierge » s'il avait été élevé dans un environnement stable.

Il y avait bien sûr des enfants qui avaient été élevés dans le but de favoriser un trait de caractère par leur famille, des prédispositions pour une maison créées par les parents. C'était une chose essentiellement sang pur de faire pression sur les héritiers pour qu'il intègre telle ou telle maison.

Mais rien n'était définitif, la maison ne définissait pas le caractère en entier, juste le trait le plus dominant lors de la répartition. Être à Gryffondor favorisait la confiance en soi et le courage. Poufsouffle donnait aux élèves une famille et les aidaient à développer leur côté amical et travailleur. Les Serdaigles avaient tous une prédisposition pour la lecture et la logique pure. Les Serpentards étaient ceux plus difficiles à répartir, car la ruse était un trait répandu que ce sois chez les politiciens pour arriver à leurs fins ou pour un enfant qui se servait d'un regard de chiot battu pour obtenir un bonbon.

Ainsi, même un Gryffondor pouvait faire preuve de sournoiserie. Il était difficile de répartir un élève plus âgé, parce que celui-ci, même inconsciemment, avait commencé à équilibrer chaque aspect de sa personnalité pour convenir à son environnement et aux personnes qu'il côtoie tous les jours.

Pour le voyageur temporel, le choix était d'autant plus imprévisible qu'il se cachait derrière une prudence exacerbée qui prenait le pas sur tout ce qui aurait servi à déterminer sa maison. Le Choixpeau avait toujours pu définir le trait dominant d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ce qui faisait que personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'un élève transféré avait été réparti en cours d'année.

Le directeur Dippet allait rouvrir la bouche quand la voix du Choixpeau résonna une troisième fois.

"SERDAIGLE"

Il y eut un tollé dans toutes les maisons concernées, tous se demandaient ce qui arrivait au Choixpeau plus ou moins bruyamment. Si l'artefact magique commençait à défaillir la répartition deviendrait impossible et le système des maisons allait s'effondrer.

La faim de rapidement balayer par le choc les élèves avait oublié le nouvel arrivant qui essayait de se faire tout petit. Les Gryffondors participaient joyeusement au bazar en jouant à celui qui crierait le plus fort alors que les Serdaigles échangeaient déjà des théories sur comment un artefact aussi puissant qui datait du temps des fondateurs avait pu se détraquer.

Les Poufsouffles étaient relativement calme et se contentaient d'attendre la suite. Le pire pour Harry était cependant les Serpentards. Il pouvait sentir leur regard calculateur glissé sur lui l'évaluant, car eux s'étaient bien rendu compte que le problème venait du nouveau et non du Choixpeau. Néanmoins après quelques minutes, les professeurs réussirent à calmer la foule d'adolescents et tous se tournaient à présent vers le directeur qui avait saisi le Choixpeau et s'apprêtait à le mettre sur sa tête pour avoir une petite discussion quand la dernière maison de Poudlard qui n'avait pas encore été citée résonna dans la grande salle.

Directeur Dippet tenta de calmer les élèves en faisant apparaître le dîner. Il demanda ensuite aux chefs des maisons ainsi qu'aux préfets de le suivre dans son bureau en espérant pouvoir régler la situation rapidement et retourner au bavarois à la framboise qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis la table des professeurs.

* * *

Harry de son côté se demander pourquoi la vie le détestait autant. Non, en fait, tout était la faute de ce foutu chapeau enchanté incapable de faire son boulot correctement. Il maudit une fois de plus Neville pour sa maladresse tout en priant pour finir à Gryffondor où il pourrait tranquillement chercher un moyen de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Le groupe arriva devant la statue et entra dans le bureau. Autant dire que l'ambiance était animée. Les professeurs, éreintés et affamés se disputaient pour répartir vite fait le nouvel élève alors que le directeur argumentait que ce n'était pas un choix à prendre à la légère.

Les préfets étaient calmement assis un peu en retrait en tentant de suivre le débat.

La situation se régla peu de temps après quand le futur Lord Voldemort prit la parole en annonçant que la maison Serpentard serait plus qu'heureuse d'accueillir un nouvel élève en son sein. La suggestion a été reçue avec enthousiasme par les professeurs qui acceptèrent, ravi de pouvoir revenir à leurs dîners.

C'est ainsi que Harry James Potter, Gryffondor pur et dur ( de son point de vue) se retrouva à la table de l'Ennemi ( avec un E majuscule), en compagnie de futurs mangemorts avide de pouvoir.

Non loin de là, le directeur Dippet dévora son Bavarois, inconscient du fait qu'il venait de condamner l'élu à vivre avec le futur meurtrier de ses parents.

* * *

Fini ! La suite, dans le prochain épisode ...


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je remercie ceux qui ont posté ces commentaires encourageants, cela me fais très plaisir. Voici la suite de mon histoire, je ne suis pas certaine des véritables noms des aïeuls des personnages de JKR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Serpentards de cette époque étaient beaucoup plus intimidant que ceux du futur. Non pas que Harry se laisse intimider, on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas.

Ils le regardaient comme si il était une mignonne petite souris très appétissante. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment entré dans la fosse aux serpents, entouré de prédateurs avides de le dévorer.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et le récent Serpentard se retourna pour regarder son camarade.

Il se stoppa net quand il aperçut une copie carbone de Drago Malfoy qui le regardait avec un air spéculatif, un regard qui montrait qu'il y avait de l'intelligence dans cette tête et qui était donc horriblement déplacé sur ce visage. Il était certain qu'une telle chose était impossible. Malfoy et intelligence ne pouvait être mis dans la même phrase. Se demandant comment une telle ressemblance était possible Harry se présenta sous son alias, Hadrien Viper.

Il réalisa d'ailleurs qu'il était assis au centre du cercle formé par les futurs disciples de Voldemort.

Le groupe était composé d'Abraxas Malfoy, Walburga Black et son cousin Orion, ainsi que Silvianus Avery et Deraqun Carrow. Harry serra aussi la main de plusieurs héritiers de familles puristes secondaire comme Irma Crabbe ou Marcus Croupton.

Une belle brochette de futur tueurs sanguinaires en somme.

Sauf peut-être Alphard Black qui avait l'air à peu près fréquentable avec son petit sourire malicieux qui lui rappelait les jumeaux Weasley.

Les autres Serpentards étaient éparpillés en longueur dorment des groupes qui chuchotaient entre eux. Une vraie hiérarchie était en place avec les plus puissants au milieu et les plus faibles sur les bords. Et Harry se trouvait en ce moment juste en face de Tom Riddle. Il ravala un rire hystérique à cette constatation. Il allait devoir jouer entièrement avec son côté Serpentard si il voulait survivre à cette époque.

Le dîner de Harry fut un vrai calvaire pour Harry. Enfin pour Hadrien. La socialisation dans la maison Serpentard était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'à Gryffondor. Il fallait sans cesse éviter les pièges verbaux des apprentis Lords, se comporter comme un parfait sang pur, c'est-à-dire la posture droite le torse en avant et un masque impassible. Il n'était étonnamment pas difficile de les imiter, quand avait mangé en face de la table de Serpentard depuis presque 4 ans.

Les discussions dans le cercle étaient principalement politiques. Hadrian avait été questionné sur ses allégeances à l'un ou l'autre des partis présente dans le Magemangot.

Les Blacks lui avaient fait subir un véritable interrogatoire sur sa famille et ses connexions au sein du gouvernement. Sur ce plan-là, Harry avait dû ruser pour ne pas être démasqué, non, il n'avait pas de connexion, la politique n'étant pas son sujet de prédilection et oui, il était un sang pur.

Il évita plus ou moins habilement les questions sur ses opinions, orientant la conversation sur eux, leurs familles et leurs richesses. Cette méthode marcha plutôt bien, car peu de temps après tous les membres du cercle vantaient chacun le statut politique de leurs parents ou la pureté du sang de leurs lignées. Comme quoi, même en 50 ans, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

En somme, il avait réussi à se créer une image terne d'un sang pur de bas étage, absolument inintéressant et fade. Il réussit cependant à sympathisé, enfin autant que l'on le puisse dans la maison de la tromperie, avec Alphard Black et Kirian Prince. Les deux n'étaient pas froids comme des glaçons et n'avaient pas de bâton coincé dans le c** contrairement à ceux qui les entouraient.

Mais le pire pour Harry avait été le regard fixe de Riddle durant tout le repas. Il n'avait parlé une seule fois, se contentant de le regarder fixement et n'ouvrant la bouche que quand l'un de ses suiveurs lui posait une question en le regardant comme s'il était le messie.

* * *

Harry se retourna sur le dos, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, ses doigts suivant le contour de sa célèbre cicatrice.

Tom Riddle était différent du Lord Voldemort de son époque. Il avait senti son amusement quand il se débrouillait pour rediriger les questions personnelles. Il l'avait senti comme s'il était le sien. Il n'allait pas se plaindre cependant. Les pics de curiosité qui lui venait de sa cicatrice l'avaient prévenu du danger lors de l'interrogatoire. S'il n'avait pas eu ses indications, jamais il ne s'en serait tiré aussi bien durant le dîner. Non pas qu'il l'avouerait à voix haute.

Tournant la tête vers Smilirace, Harry poussa un soupir de découragement. Ce serpent était hyper actif, il ne pouvait tenir en place 2 minutes. Tout de suite après être entré dans sa chambre ( les Serpentards avaient des chambres individuelles à partir de la 3ème année pour les élèves dont les parents étaient membres du conseil de Poudlard, Harry en avait hérité d'une du fait de son arrivée tardive à l'école de sorcellerie) le petit serpent s'était échappé de sa poche et avait commencé à parcourir la chambre de long en large pendant que Harry rangeait ses vêtements et ses fournitures obtenues au chemin de travers.

La bestiole était attachante, enfin, aussi attachante qu'un bébé serpent venimeux pouvait l'être, et comparer à sa mère, Harry se considérait comme chanceux.

Il lui avait imposé quelque règle cependant, manquerait plus que quelqu'un découvre sa capacité à parler la langue des serpents. Il n'avait pas le droit de le suivre en cours, mais il pouvait explorer le château autant qu'il voulait. Et Harry l'avait autorisé à mordre ceux qui portaient des robes avec des écussons verts et argent. Mais sans venin. Il avait un cœur tout de même.

* * *

La salle commune de Serpentard était plongée dans l'obscurité seulement éclairée par les flammes qui brûlait silencieusement dans la cheminée. Devant l'âtre, se tenait Tom Riddle, assis dans un fauteuil ressemblant fortement à un trône. Ses sbires l'entourant en silence attendant un signe de leur chef pour commencer la conversation sur le nouvel élève qui avait causé autant de remue-ménage lors du dîner.

-Bien, commença doucement leur leader, la voix aussi soyeuse que du velours captivant son auditoire avec facilité, qu'en penser vous ?

Les réactions étaient diverses néanmoins personne n'oser commenter Hadrian Viper, de peur que leur opinion soit en désaccord avec celle de leurs seigneurs. Ce fut Kirian Prince qui commença.

\- Il a l'air sympa…

\- Sympa ?! Repris dédaigneusement Walburga, il est aussi intéressant qu'un Veracrasse, totalement dépourvu de charisme et avec l'intelligence d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Tom sourit en regardant ses suiveurs. Une fois lancé tout le monde s'acharnait sur ce nouveau serpent, le dédaignant par son manque de manière et d'opinion politique. A part quelques-uns du groupe comme Prince, Black et Dolhov qui ne disaient rien sur leur nouveau camarade, l'avis général était assez mitigé.

Le futur seigneur pensait autrement cependant. Pour lui, avoir un suiveur qui possède le courage d'un Gryffondor, l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle, la fidélité d'un Pouffsouffle et la ruse d'un Serpentard ne pouvait être qu'avantageux pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Il se sentait étrangement attiré par ce garçon, comme s'il se devait de le protéger, comme s'il était très important pour lui, vital. Et ce n'était pas naturel. Pas du tout naturel pour Tom d'éprouver des … sentiments pour un autre être humain. Les serpents étaient plus divertissants que ses camarades de classe, c'est dire.

Tom avait donc mis au point un plan simple, clair et précis. Il commencerait par le tester, si l'expérience s'avérait concluante, il le convertira en suiveur avide d'attention et finirait par en faire un parfait petit chevalier de Walpurgis.

Se félicitant intérieurement de sa brillante intelligence et de son suprême génie, Tom renvoya tout le monde dans leur dortoir et resta contempler le feu qui finissait de se consumer dans l'âtre. Il était définitivement trop intelligent pour ses piètres représentants de l'espèce humaine.

Suivant son propre conseil, l'héritier de Serpentard rentra dans ses quartiers où se trouvait son familier. Le-dit familier le regardait avec une expression qui aurait fait fuir tout être normalement constituée.

Tom se pencha sur son lit caressa la tête de Nagini et partit dans un grand éclat de rire machiavélique digne des plus méchants dans les films de Disney en songeant à ses futurs méfaits qui lui vaudraient la première place sur de podium des plus grands tueurs génocidaires et psychopathes de tout le siècle.

Et Nagini, fidèle serpent de Tom Marvolo Riddle, s'endormit ce soir-là en songeant au magnifique petit Krait à tête rouge qu'elle avait aperçue durant la soirée, son rêve peuplé de magnifique serpent la courtisant avec de grosses souris bien juteuses qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Un filet de bav- de venin coula le long de sa gueule.

Qu'elle était belle la vie du serpent favori de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Une exclamation de victoire retentit dans la chambre d'un certain voyageur temporel.

La soirée avait été difficile mais l'anciennement dénommé Harry James Potter souriait de toutes ses dents. Il venait à l'instant de trouver la réponse à une question existentielle qui l'avait hanté pendant tout le dîner.

\- Consanguinité ! Hurla triomphalement l'élu.

Il le savait. Pas naturel. La consanguinité était la seul explication possible pour cette étrange et effrayante ressemblance physique.

Un grognement/sifflement se fit entendre du côté du petit serpent qui dormait dans un petit panier transfiguré.

La première journée de la vie d'Hadrian Viper se termina sur cette note positive.

* * *

Voici pour ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que la date de parution des prochains chapitres sera plus aléatoire, car je pars en vacances et après, l'école reprend donc je ne publierais peut-être plus une fois par semaine, désolée !


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjours à nouveau ! Je suis ultra désolée pour ce temps de parution si long, j'ai été en vacances et je n'avais pas de connexion internet. Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un petit commentaire ! C'est, pour moi, un long chapitre donc je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais pu oublier.

Il y a eu une incompréhension à la fin du chapitre apparemment, quand l'élu hurle "consanguinité" il fait référence à l'étrange ressemblance entre Drago et Abraxas que Harry avait remarqué lors du dîner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par trois coups frappés à sa porte. Un juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il lança rapidement un _Tempus_ sans baguette. Harry serra les dents en regardant l'heure. Qui avait eu la stupide idée de venir le réveiller à cette heure indu du matin ?! Encore à moitié endormi, Harry se leva, bousculant au passage Smilirace, et alla répondre en essayant de se recoiffer un minimum, aplatissant les mèches rebelles à l'aide de ses paumes.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Tom Marvolo Riddle, frais et dispo comme s'il n'était pas 6 heures du matin. Il referma la porte. Soupira. Puis la rouvrit en se disant que le karma devait le détester pour lui infliger la compagnie de la version adolescente de Voldemort à cette heure beaucoup trop matinal.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Questionna Harry en baillant, ses mains avaient vaillamment combattu mais la chevelure belliqueuse avait gagné haut la main ( Nda: ne commentez le jeu de mots ... s'il vous plait ...)

-Je suis Tom Riddle, le préfet en chef, se présenta rapidement ce dernier en entrant dans la chambre de l'élu sans demander la permission, on m'a demandé de t'informer des règles de Poudlard et de la maison Serpentard.

\- Il y a des règles dans la maison Serpentard ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas qu'à Gryffondor, il y avait des consignes à suivre. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'était plus à Gryffondor. Il se renfrogna intérieurement.

\- Oui, rien de bien méchant, commença Riddle en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise de la chambre, la première est que tous les conflits restent dans la maison, on doit présenter un front uni contre les autres maisons, la nôtre n'a pas très bonne réputation. Il y a aussi une hiérarchie, mais tu n'as pas à t'en soucier pour le moment, expliqua Tom Riddle en secouant la main. Il y a en généralement peu de problèmes avec les autres élèves, mais il est déconseillé de se promener seul si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Les Gryffondors sont des idiots, c'est eux qui te causeront le plus de problèmes.

Ça y est, mini-Voldemort venait de grimper à la première place de sa liste noire. Juste devant Voldemort. Au moins, ce dernier n'avait jamais insulté les Gryffondors devant lui.

...

Mais il avait tué ses parents. Harry soupira en lui-même. Il rétrograda mini-Voldemort en deuxième place mais souligna mentalement son nom d'un gros trait gras. Rouge sang, le gros trait.

Harry écouta distraitement Tom déblatérer sur la réglementation de Poudlard en s'habillant. Il avait acquis plusieurs chemises et pantalons lors de ses courses sur le chemin de Travers, n'ayant que les habits troués sur le dos lors de l'accident.

Il tressa rapidement ses cheveux et prit son sac alors que l'autre sorcier lui tendait son emploi du temps. En descendant dans la grande salle toujours en compagnie du préfet, Harry étudia le bout de papier. Il était relativement similaire à celui de son époque si ce n'est que les Gryffondors ne partageaient que DCFM avec les Serpentards. Apparemment, l'actuel directeur avait compris les risques de mélanger trop ces deux maisons. Bien que Défense ne soit pas le cours le plus approprié pour mélanger les serpents et les gryffons.

\- Donc tu viens de France, c'est ça ? Demanda Riddle avec un air innocent. Air qui était totalement déplacé sur le visage d'un futur tueur sanguinaire.

\- Oui, j'ai été élevé par une nourrice, répondit rapidement Harry, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet de peur de faire une bourde monumentale qui lui vaudrait de finir à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Il semblait que le ministère était assez impitoyable en ce qui concerne les voyageurs du temps.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, ça doit être magnifique, non ?

\- Magnifique, en effet, dit rapidement son interlocuteur en se dirigeant vers Alphard et Kirian qui lui faisaient signe dans un coin de la table des verts et argents.

Harry courut presque la distance qui le séparait de ses nouveaux amis.

Il pouvait gérer un petit Voldemort psychopathe, mais un mini-Voldemort sympathique était beaucoup trop demandé pour ses pauvres nerfs déjà beaucoup trop éprouvés.

Le repas apparut rapidement et les élèves se mirent à creuser dans les différents plats. Il avait remarqué que les mets de la table Serpentards étaient beaucoup plus fins et délicats que la cuisine grasse des autres tables. Comme quoi, il y avait du bon dans son malheur.

Et là, il remarqua le bol d'escargot qui se tenait en face de lui. Un plat typiquement français.

Qui était l'idiot qui avait dit aux elfes de maisons qu'il venait de France ?!

Les regards de plusieurs de ses condisciples se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il se serve pour voir si la cuisine de Poudlard valait celle de son supposé pays natal.

Harry se servit un peu, les narines frémissantes à l'odeur peu ragoûtante alors que ses entrailles se serraient pour protester contre la consommation de ce… de cette chose non identifiée.

Il prit doucement une petite fourchette usuelle pour manger ce plat et retira avec une certaine difficulté le petit gastéropode ébouillanté. Harry regarda la chose verdâtre qui pendouillait au bout de son ustensile et rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait.

Il mangea l'escargot.

* * *

Harry échappa à l'attention de Tom durant tout le déjeuner, mais n'étant un futur mage noir pour rien, Riddle revient au galop pour « lui montrer les classes et l'aider à se diriger dans Poudlard ».

A ce moment-là le poing d'Harry eut l'intense envie de rencontre le visage de Riddle. Mais il ne le fit pas. On ne survit pas aux Dursleys sans un minimum de self-control.

Le premier cours de métamorphose fut un vrai calvaire, Riddle l'avait fait asseoir à côté de lui, Harry se retrouva au milieu d'un feu croisé de regard noir entre Dumbledore et Tom. Il ne réussit pas très bien sa transfiguration, vu que son futur directeur semblait avoir décidé d'éviter leur table. Harry soupira en voyant sa tortue à moitié transformé. Ses deux pattes avant avait été remplacé par les roues de la voiture en bois qu'il devait obtenir. Il pouvait entendre d'ici la voix de sa meilleure amie criant à la maltraitance envers les animaux.

Les deux autres cours furent beaucoup plus calme, le futur mage noir était cependant toujours à la recherche d'Harry, le questionnant sur sa vie, sur ses capacités, sur sa matière préférée. Le nouveau Serpentard avait bien sûr essayé avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable de dégager d'aller brûler en enf-de le laisser tranquille, mais apparemment petit Voldemort n'avez pas saisi le message. Ou il l'ignorait. La seconde proposition était la plus probable.

Le sauveur s'efforçait donc de répondre au mieux sans paraître impoli, usant un peu plus à chaque fois sa patience, devant les questions devenues de plus en plus indiscrètes de son cher (noté l'ironie) camarade de classe.

Ce fut juste avant de déjeuner, durant le cours d'histoire de la magie que Harry craqua.

* * *

Tom avait tout prévu. Tout planifié.

Il devait commencer par sympathiser avec le nouveau, Hadrian Viper. Il devait le rendre dépendant de lui.

Tom avait prévu de devenir son guide dans Poudlard, son travail de préfet lui facilitant la , toutes ces années de fayotage servaient à quelque chose à part lui donné accès à une grande salle bain.

Dieu, qu'il haïssais la « séduction* ».

A 5 heures, il était déjà levé, lavé, habillé, et décidé à se présenter sous son meilleur jour. Une heure plus tard, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller réveiller Viper et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il frappa 3 coups puis attendit en plâtrant un sourire accueillant sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit plus tard sur un Hadrian à moitié endormi, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux tombants.

Tom ne demanda pas la permission et entra dans la chambre et s'installa confortablement. Il se lança alors dans un discours, préparé à l'avance tout en détaillant discrètement la chambre individuelle. Il se renfrogna intérieurement. Il n'avait pu obtenir une chambre sans colocataire que quand il était devenu préfet. Il n'y avait pas de justice dans ce bas monde.

Il regarda sa cible du moment s'habiller et l'emmena dans la grande salle. Viper n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Sûrement le fait de ce retrouver dans un environnement étranger.

Par contre, Tom apprécia moyennement que le nouveau Serpentard s'enfuît vers Black et Prince sans le regarder une seule fois. Osez l'ignorer lui ! Décidé à faire ami-ami avec Hadrian, il utilisa son statut de préfet sans vergogne pour le traîner à sa suite dans tous ses cours.

-Alors Hadrian, commença Tom une fois installé au fond de la classe d'histoire, qui sont tes parents ? Tu ne l'as pas dit hier.

Autant savoir s'il pouvait avoir des connexions avantageuses de ce côté-là. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à comment il allait convaincre les parents de Viper de le soutenir dans sa cause, Tom ne remarqua pas que Harry avait rangé ses s'était levé un air de haine pur sur le visage. Il ne réalisa que trop tard que sa question était peut-être un peu trop déplacée quand il sentit son nez se casser suite du coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir et qui l'envoya voler au sol.

\- Écoute Riddle, commença méchamment Hadrian un sourire crispé aux lèvres en se levant violemment, je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais un membre de ton petit groupe d'aristocrates donc si tu ne veux pas que je te cause de problèmes, tu vas gentiment me laisser tranquille et tout se passera bien entre nous deux.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hadrian s'enfuit laissant un Tom Riddle choqué avec un nez en sang et une furieuse envie de vengeance.

La voix de Binns déclarant la défaite du groupe de gobelins régnant sur la contrée de Salazèche face au pouvoir des résistants de Gryfudom résonnant dans toute la salle.

* * *

Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Ça avait probablement été le meilleur moment de toute sa vie, cassez le nez de Voldemort était la chose la plus jouissive qu'il ait jamais faite.

Un rire de joie retentit dans les couloirs alors qu'Harry courait vers les cachots.

S'enfermant dans sa chambre, il laissa éclater sa joie. Mis le souvenir dans sa pensine. Et se mit à pleurer parce qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

' Je viens de me mettre à dos toute la maison des serpents en à peine une demi journée' songea Harry en s'étalant sur son lit. Il ne pourrait plus sortir de sa chambre sans risquer de subir la vengeance d'une centaine d'aristocrates à l'ego surdimensionné parce qu'il avait abîmé leurs seigneur.

Cassez le nez de mini-Voldemort n'était certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Qu'il haïssait son coté Gryffondor parfois ... mais trop quand même, si il avait été un vrai Serpentard ( et eu un sens de l'auto-préservation plus développé ), il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire ça. Il resta quelques minutes à savourer son acte de bravoure avant de redescendre sur terre.

Soupirant face à la stupidité de sa précédente (mais jouissive) action, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers sa pensine.

Il avait trouvé un moyen rapide de rentrée chez lui, la nuit dernière. LA solution était d'une simplicité enfantine une fois trouvée.

Il mit rapidement le souvenir du jour de l'accident de potion dans la vasque et replongea dedans avec un stylo et du papier moldu ( il avait horreur d'écrire avec des plumes et du parchemin) transfigurés avec une certaine difficulté.

Il n'hésita pas cette fois avant de plonger dedans la tête la première.

Il atterrit directement la salle de classe étouffante. Faisant craquer son cou, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers sa table. Le temps dans cette vasque était distendu, la perception du cerveau du souvenir était ralentie et donc le temps semblait s'étirer ici. L'ancien Gryffondor avait même lu l'histoire d'un homme qui, tellement terrifié par la mort, s'était jeté dans une pensine appartenant à sa soeur et n'en était jamais ressortit car il avait l'impression de rester immortel ainsi, le condamnant à rejouer toute sa vie pour prolonger sa présence à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs, ne pouvant pas êtres réintégrés, ni mis en bouteille à l'intérieur de la vasque, s'évaporaient, rendait le viel homme amnésique au fur et à mesure, au point d'en oublier toute sa vie. Quand il avait finalement été éjecté, il intégra St Mangouste où il mourut dans le lit d'hôpital de la même section dans laquelle Lockhart avait été envoyé après le fiasco de la chambre des Secrets.

Harry se secoua, s'agaçant de son manque d'attention, et sortit de sa poche la feuille et le stylo moldu avant s'appliqua à recopier méthodiquement toute la recette de la potion, en notant tous les ingrédients et leurs quantités ainsi que le temps de brassage.

Le souvenir se dissipa rapidement après qu'il est fini de tout prendre en note. Remettant ses vêtements en ordre, l'ancien Gryffondor contempla sa liste avec un sourire satisfait.

Hier soir avait été productif pour Harry, il avait passé presque toute la nuit a réfléchir à un moyen de retourner dans son temps, il était parvenu à un semblant de plan. Il allait d'abord avoir la recette de la potion puis il l'enverrait à un maître des potions à l'extérieur de Poudlard et demanderait un antidote, peu importe le prix que cela devrait lui coûter.

Cela lui pris toute la pose déjeuner et il dut faire un petit détour vers les cuisines avant de se rendre en défense. Une autre chose différente ici était que toute l'après-midi était consacrée à la DCFM , pour la pratique.

Mauvais timing si l'on prenait en compte le fait que Harry avait cassé le nez d'un adolescent narcissique qui chercherait très probablement à se venger d'une façon sans doute très douloureuse. Et humiliante.

Oh non, son envie de mort était en train de revenir.

* * *

Quand Harry entra dans la salle de classe, il s'immobilisa et dégluti bruyamment.

Toute la maison Serpentard le regardait fixement, Riddle au milieu avec un nez légèrement tordu. Il ne put retenir un soupir en regardant mini-Voldemort. Si Tom avait était magnifique avant, il l'était tout autant ( sinon plus, il n'y avait qu'à Tom Riddle qu'une blessure pareille pouvait donner un air aussi sexy ) maintenant. Il avait espéré avoir au moins défiguré le futur Voldemort avant de mourir. Sa mort n'aurait pas été vaine.

Se plaçant discrètement au fond de la salle, Harry attendit patiemment que le cours commence.

Le professeur Latourmente arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Horriblement joyeux et souriant. L'élu inspira lentement, il allait falloir qu'il se contrôle. Cet enseignant lui rappelait beaucoup trop un certain blond à son goût.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, commença l'alter ego de son professeur de deuxième année, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un tournoi de duels ! Face au climat actuel, il est impératif de savoir comment se protéger et je pense que vous confronter chacun à tour de rôle vous permettra de connaître vos forces et faiblesses. Je ferai ensuite des groupes de niveaux et nous nous entraînerons le reste du trimestre à lancer des sorts offensifs !

L'enthousiasme de la classe était palpable. Les sorts offensifs étaient en général appris tard dans l'année.

Pris d'un très très mauvais pressentiment, Harry tourna la tête vers Riddle. Il étouffa le début de rire hystérique qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge en voyant le sourire carnassier de son ennemi qui disait clairement « Je vais te manger ». Il pouvait même entendre d'ici le rire démoniaque.

Dieux, qu'il haïssait sa vie.

* * *

* La « séduction » n'a aucun rapport avec une relation amoureuse, il fait référence au fait qu'il va devoir charmé sa cible pour qu'il puisse la contrôler d'où le nom.

* * *

La suite dans très longtemps ...car l'auteur vas bientôt aller se suicider à cause de la rentrée scolaire.


	8. Chapitre 7

Me revoilà ! Je ne vous dis pas le temps qu'il faut pour revenir des enfers vers le monde des humains...

Bien, soyons sérieux, je suis désolé de m'être absentée.

Je suis vraiment désolée et je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis.

Après un commentaire, j'ai relu ce que j'avais déjà écrit et me suis rendu compte que, ouai, je les avais mis ensemble vraiment rapidement. Donc, je pense que je vais retravailler quelque temps dessus.

Et ... Non ! Le système ne gagnera jamais !

Bon assez de blabla inutile, place à l'histoire ...Et rien ne m'appartient, à mon grand regret...

PS: Les fautes d'orthographes ne sont absolument pas volontaire.

* * *

Les premiers duels opposèrent un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Le hasard ayant béni les cinquièmes années d'un nombre égal de lions et de serpents.

Leurs niveaux, cependant, étaient très inégal.

Les Gryffondors se contentaient de lancer les sortilèges les plus puissants qu'ils connaissaient et attendaient de voir s'ils frappaient leurs cibles. Aucuns déplacements, la plupart se tenaient immobiles et se protégeaient avec des charmes de _Protego_ , usant leurs réserves magiques alors qu'un pas sur le côté aurait suffi à esquiver. Leur éducation, en général faite par des parents gryffons, leur ayant appris qu'éviter était synonyme de lâcheté. Et apparemment, les anciens professeurs qui avaient enseigné la défense étaient aussi compétant que _ses_ anciens professeurs de défense.

Bien que quelques-uns résistent avec un peu plus de bon sens, imitant leurs camarades Serpentards après avoir vu les erreurs de leurs condisciples lions. Malheureusement pour eux, se battre en se déplaçant n'était pas aussi facile que d'être immobile, ce qui faisait que la plupart des sorts lancés en mouvement n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles.

Même Harry, avec toute la fierté d'être un Gryffondor de cœur, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux de son ancienne maison. Avoir été élevés dans un climat de paix ne les avaient pas préparé à se battre, à l'inverse des Serpentards qui, prévoyants, avaient été au courant des mouvements idéologiques et s'étaient entraînés dans le but de servir, ou résister, aux groupes de puristes.

Le fait est que les Serpentards ne combattait pas mieux qu'eux. En fait, ils ne se battaient pas du tout. Ils attendaient juste que leurs adversaires s'épuise et leur lançaient un rapide _Experliarmus_. Rapide, efficace, Serpentard.

Cependant, quelque uns des verts et argent qui combattaient des lions avec un bon niveau, des sangs purs déjà pré entraînés par leurs familles , eurent des difficultés à gagner leurs duels. Heureusement, il semblerait que l'héritier de Serpentard ai formé un minimum ses troupes. Enfin, Harry n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils auraient pu le battre mais ils avaient une assez bonne palette de sortilèges désagréables.

Harry agis comme ses camarades serpents. S'il fallait qu'il affronte Riddle (car il ne doutait qu'il allait l'affronter) il lui faudrait toute son énergie. Sa formation auto-imposer l'aidant grandement et le Quidditch avait fait des merveilles à son corps.

Les derniers Gryffondors, qui avaient un peu plus de jugeote, ont rapidement été détruit par les héritiers des familles sombres. Les Serpentards n'apporteraient pas la honte de perdre contre un autre élève, un rouge et or, sur leurs familles. Leurs égos ne s'en remettraient jamais.

Ce fut en quart de final que les duels se corsèrent un peu. Il ne restait plus que Walburga Black , Kirian Prince, Tom Riddle, Hadrian Viper, Clarisse Travers et étonnamment, Irma Crabbe et Perséphone Fawley.

Ceux éliminés s'asseyaient et étaient chargés d'écrire pourquoi ils avaient perdu et ce qu'il aurait fallu faire pour gagner, bien que la plupart regardait en douces les autres combats. C'était beaucoup plus distrayant que d'écrire un essai.

En quart de final, Harry dû affronter une femme.

Walburga Black.

Son regard de braise promettait mille tortures. Si Harry n'avait pas affronter une centaine de détraqueurs et plusieurs fois Voldemort, il serait actuellement en train de se recroqueviller de peur.

 _Courage..._

Ils se saluèrent et s'éloignèrent du centre de l'estrade. Le professeur donna le signal de départ et l'élu érigea un bouclier magique moins d'une seconde avant que le sort de découpe ne percute Harry. Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et frissonna intérieurement . Certainement pas une femme qu'il voulait pour ennemi.

Oh, attendez, elle le considérait _déjà_ comme un ennemi.

Elle lui lança un autre _Bombarda_ avant qu'il eût le temps de répliquer et se retrouva presque expédié à l'autre bout de la salle. Et ce cher professeur qui avait autorisé tout sauf les impardonnables et la magie noir.

Harry fit un pas sur le côté, évitant ainsi un autre _Diffindo_ plutôt vicieux, et souffla un bon coup. Qu'il soit damné s'il perdait contre un futur partisan du psychopathe qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Se préparent mentalement à se battre, Harry perdit toute once de galanterie qu'il aurait pu avoir et se jeta dans la bataille.

* * *

Durant ce combat Harry faillit se faire immoler, amputer, démembrer et étrangler. Il ne dut son salut qu'au sort de double vue qui lui évita un autre sortilège vicieux de métamorphose de la part d'Orion qui alla s'écraser directement sur son adversaire qui se transforma en demi-oiseau au cri perçant.

Battue à cause de la stupidité de son propre fiancé. Désolant.

La demi-final fut relativement courte. Apparemment Riddle avait ordonné aux autres participants de perdre pour pouvoir affronter le nouveau. Non pas que Harry eut besoin de ça pour gagner. Il avait passé les deux précédents étés à se former à l'art du combat. Avec des armes blanches et de la gymnastique. La souplesse dont un corps humain était capable était un petit peu effrayante. Néanmoins, il avait appris plusieurs règles importantes en affrontant des mannequins transfigurés avec des baguettes trouvées dans une des classes abandonnées des donjons.

Règle n°1 ?

« un sorcier en combat rapproché est un sorcier mort »

Règle n°2 ?

" un sorcier sans sa baguette est aussi dangereux que Mrs Figg"

Règle n° 3 ?

" Arrête de penser et va lui mettre un coup d'boule !"

En effet, à force d'utiliser des sorts pour tout faire, la population sorcière était devenue paresseuse et il n'y avait pas de cours d'éducation physique à Poudlard. Le seul sport était le Quidditch, mais il n'était pratiqué que par les joueurs qui faisaient partie des équipes, le reste des élèves n'en faisait pas. Les seuls qui auraient pu éventuellement avoir une bonne condition physique étaient les nés de moldus. Malheureusement le sport n'était pas de taille face a une partie de cartes explosives ou de Bavboules. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu l'ombre d'un ballon de foot dans le château.

Quant aux sangs purs, ils étaient bien trop orgueilleux pour s'abaisser à apprendre des techniques de duels moldus.

Certes, il y avait encore des gens logiques dans ce château, et d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu voir, Riddle n'avait rien à apprendre en se qui concernait l'entretient de sa personne.

 _Ne nous dispersons pas..._

Quand Tom finit par vaincre son adversaire, toute la classe se tut et attendit que le professeur commence la finale. Ce qu'il fit avec lenteur savourant l'impatience qui se lisaient sur les visages des marmots à qui il enseignait chaque jour.

Il y avait du bon dans son métier quelque fois…

Une fois tout deux sur l'estrade, tout le monde pu voir à quel point les deux sorciers se ressemblaient. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes traits harmonieux, le même physique mince et athlétique. Si ce n'était pas pour les yeux et leurs cheveux, on aurait pu les croire frères.

Les deux s'inclinèrent, brièvement, ne voulant faire comme s'ils respectaient leurs adversaires.

Ils vinrent se placer à chaque bout de l'estrade, se séparant d'une dizaine de mètres. Puis le professeur rappela les règles, et donna le signal de départ.

* * *

Aucun des deux adversaires ne bougeaient. Ils se contentaient de se regarder. Silencieusement, jaugeant leurs ennemis respectifs du regard.

Ce fut Harry qui engagea le combat, faisant honneur à ses origines Gryffondoriennes. Il avait bien compris que si voulait survivre à Serpentard, il fallait battre Riddle, montrant sa supériorité magique sur lui. Il leva sa baguette et lança un simple _Stupéfix_. Riddle se décala d'un pas et le sort toucha Walburga de plein fouet. Harry sourit, il ne voulait pas risque de perdre à cause de stupide Serpentard qui ne manquerait pas de l'attaquer pas derrière. Semblant comprendre les pensées de Harry, Riddle érigea un dôme protecteur. Il ne désirait pas lui non plus que sa victoire sois dû à de la tricherie. Il fallait qu'il montre sa supériorité « honnêtement » sur Viper.

Et qu'est ce qu'il avait horreur de ça...

Tom commença donc cette fois. Il fit apparaître un magnifique fauteuil, vert et argent, dans lequel il s'assit, souriant avec arrogance à son adversaire, comme un roi contemplant un sujet insolent. En cet instant, il incarnait la puissance, invincible, force délicatement attirante.

Harry lui lança un sortilège de collage silencieusement, soudant ses chaussures au sol sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive, le concerné y compris. Les informulés étaient très difficile à manier au début. Il fallait trouver le bon mode de pensée pour compenser le manque d'incantation. Harry les avaient maîtrisé en beaucoup de temps, car ils ne nécessitaient de la concentration et une intense envie de voir le sort réussir, tout était dans l'intention de l'utilisateur. Un esprit dispersé comme le sien avait eu du mal à saisir et assimiler le concept. Il avait eu beaucoup de problèmes pour séparer ses pensées personnelles et celles associées au sort. Il se souvenait encore de Malfoy déguisé en femme de sang royale après qu'il ai pensé que ce dernier était une reine du drame.

Douce vengeance _totalement_ involontaire...

Harry se mit alors à courir vers son adversaire mais celui-ci envoya un _Deprimo_ sur le sol qui fit tomber l'élu. Ses genoux s'écrasant douloureusement sur le sol de pierre.

Le jeune homme se releva bien vite, serra les dents face au grincement désagréable de ses os, et se dépêcha de riposter, envoyant des sorts variant du simple _Bloc-langue_ au sortilège d'étouffement. Riddle n'était pas en reste, il combattait violemment, envoyant des sorts de coupe et d'écrasement. Il avait apparemment compris que ses pieds étaient bloqués. Un cours moment d'inattention propulsa Harry au bord opposé de l'estrade, créant une énorme entaille sur toute l'épaule, qui laissait s'échapper beaucoup de sang. Harry la pansa rapidement avec _Ferula_ et releva la tête. En voyant le sourire de Riddle, Harry envoya une autre flopée de sortilèges.

* * *

Il le narguait. Là, assis sur son foutu trône, lui faisant signe se venir avec ses deux doigts. Harry devait freiner l'envie purement Gryffondor qui le poussait à se rapprocher et lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire à main nu.

 _J'ai envie de le frapper..._

Il se dépêcha de se reconcentrer en continuant d'envoyer des sorts plus ou moins fort pour faire illusion. Lors de ses recherches dans sa propre époque pour trouver un moyen de se défendre plus efficacement, il était tombé sur un sortilège très intéressant qui lui permettait de se dédoubler. Il était très complexe, car il demandait un long temps de préparation, mais à force de s'entraîner dans la chambre des secrets, il avait réussi à le maîtriser et à réduite légèrement le temps de préparation. D'après une variante du sort, il pouvait aussi lui fournir une propre personnalité, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler cet aspect assez profondément pour réussir à en faire une réplique parfaite, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il avait tout juste réussi à le faire reproduire les expressions faciales. Le seul bémol était qu'il n'avait pas encore été inventé dans cette ligne de temps. Juste un détail mineur.

Il était désormais impossible pour Harry de s'arrêter, la rage de voir ce foutu seigneur des ténèbres en train de sourire, le raillant silencieusement, le faisait perdre tout sens de prudence et il se mit à créé une réplique exacte de lui-même, s'entourant d'un écran de fumée insondable.

 _Allez, allez..._

Harry plaça un charme d'invisibilité sur son clone en faisant rapidement apparaître deux couteaux tout aussi invisibles dans les mains de sa création ( transfigurés rapidement à partir de deux mornilles qui se trouvaient dans sa poche) tout en continuant d'envoyer des sorts qui faiblissaient en intensité. Et oui, même pour un sorcier aussi puissant qu'Harry faire plusieurs sorts simultanément demandait beaucoup de concentration. Il se dépêcha sachant que Riddle en aurait bientôt assez de son petit jeu. Une fois le clone équipé, il le fit se placer derrière Riddle. Il arrêta ses attaques et mis charme de mutisme sur les spectateurs à part le professeur au car ou un des sbires de son ennemi avaient remarqué les légères ondulations que le sort de _Désillusion_ faisait. Légèrement essoufflé et très satisfait de son piège, dans un mouvement purement théâtral, Harry fit apparaître un fauteuil identique à celui de Riddle et s'assit dessus en soupirant de soulagement. Moqueur, il fit le même sourire arrogant que Riddle au début du combat, croisant ses jambes élégamment. Il pouvait presque imaginer pourquoi Riddle voulait absolument avoir un trône.

 _Je gagne._

Il posa sa tête sur sa main et se pencha royalement en arrière.

"Je gagne "

 _Prends en d'la graine, petite brebis ignorante._

Son adversaire, qui n'avait décelé la présence de sa marionnette derrière lui, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, tenta de se lever, mais s'arrêta un sentant une lame invisible égratigner sa gorge et ses pieds toujours collés au sol. Harry regarda son ennemi trembler légèrement, ne bougeant pas de peur qu'une autre arme invisible lui tranche un quelconque organe.

 _Le cœur par exemple... Enfin, pour peu qu'il en ait un..._

Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil les expressions de ses camarades de classe, incrédulité pour les Serpentards et amusement sans aucun doute pour les membres de son ancienne maison. Profitant de la surprise de Riddle, Harry lança rapidement un _Accio_ informulé et tous purent voir dans un silence pesant la baguette du roi de Serpentards quitter la main de ce dernier et venir se poser dans celle de son adversaire.

'Je l'ai beaucoup trop sous-estimé' pensa avec un froncement de sourcil mental le futur Voldemort, à moitié mécontent et à moitié incrédule.

Peut-être était-il devenu beaucoup trop confiant, ne pas voir une marionnette de la taille d'un être humain sous un simple sort de _Désillusion_ était au delà d'humiliant. Beaucoup trop pour l'égo déjà blessé de Tom, face à une victoire qui aurait été un jeu d'enfant au niveau de la puissance et de la ruse. Il était un génie, par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il être devenu à tel point assuré, à tel point arrogant. Lui qui s'était juré de ne pas devenir comme ses congénères dont l'opinion d'eux mêmes les rendaient tellement faible, tellement manipulable. C'était une douche froide métaphorique.

Sa domination établie sur ses camarades de maison et son rôle de préfet en chef avait apparemment fait des merveilles à sa vanité mais des désastres à sa vigilance. ' Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre...'

Harry, de son coté, savoura sa victoire, ressentant une pointe de sadisme à dominer ainsi son adversaire. En contemplant la baguette si semblable à la sienne, Harry jeta un _Funite Incamtatem_ négligeant, s'émerveillant intérieurement du sentiment de puissance qui l'emplissait en utilisant un simple sortilège avec la baguette de son ennemis mortel.

 _Je te hait ..._

Le jet de lumière frôlât la tempe de Riddle pour venir révéler son clone qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa victime, souriant du même sourire arrogant que son créateur, une lame pointé sur la gorge et l'autre sur l'estomac du Serpentard.

 _Ta vie ne tiens plus qu'a un fils… Et j'ai le pouvoir de le couper..._

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller.

* * *

Plus personne ne bougeait, ni ne parlait. Le sort de mutisme encore actif, les Serpentards avaient bien du mal à rester sage en voyant leur leader se faire ridiculiser par un simple étudiant de transfère, aucuns, à ce moment-là, ne songeaient à l'impossibilité de cet acte magique et les Gyffondors n'était pas vraiment les élèves les plus observatifs de Poudlard.

L'héritier de Serpentard, regardait lui aussi la marionnette avec un air ahuri, les yeux écarquillés avec choc et rancœur, comme si l'idée même d'avoir perdu face à Hadrian Viper était hautement inacceptable. La marionnette, les membre cassés, comme retenus à des endroits stratégiques avec des fils, perdit son expression arrogante pour en prendre une beaucoup plus lascive et jubilatoire.

Tournant la tête vers le nouveau Serpentard, Tom en vit le reflet sur le visage de son adversaire. Ses yeux semblaient même luire d'une légère nuance de … rouge ?

Il inspira brusquement quand il sentit la lame égratigner légèrement sa gorge avant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Tom effleura du bout du doigt la lame qui visait son estomac, qui fit une petite coupure. Les lames bien trop aiguisées entraient dans la chair pulpeuse comme dans du beurre. Un mince filet de liquide rouge s'échappa de l'entaille, coulant sur la peau pâle du demi-sang, avant de venir s'agglutiner là où il n'y avait plus d'espace pour continuer la descente hypnotique. Le liquide s'accumula jusqu'à former une petite goutte ronde qui, sous l'effet de la gravité, tomba.

La goutte de sang s'écrasa sur le sol brun.

Cela sembla réveiller le vainqueur.

Harry sortit brusquement de la bulle d'euphorie sadique dans laquelle il venait de s'enfermer. Regardant de droite à gauche, il réalisa que tous le regardaient. Certains des Gryffondors avaient commencé à applaudir, par joie de voir le pompeux préfet en chef remit à sa place.

 _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ... Qu'est ce que je m'apprêtait à faire..._

Il laissa tomber la baguette de son ennemi et se releva brusquement.

Le sauveur du monde des sorciers décida alors de faire la chose la plus logique dans ce genre de situation.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours accompagnant sa fuite.

* * *

Harry ne se présenta pas au dîner, se lamentant de sa stupidité sans borne et de son incroyable malchance. Il utilisa cependant son temps de manière productive.

Réécrivant au propre la recette de la potion de voyage dans le temps, il l'envoya au maître Chaudreufe, un potionniste de renommée et lui demanda un antidote dans les plus brefs délais avec une somme conséquente pour couvrir les ingrédients et le tarif de brassage. L'argent avait tendance à rendre les gens plus aptes à répondre à vos souhaits.

Il revenait de la volière, quand il rencontra Riddle, attendant devant sa chambre, tel un suricate scrutant l'horizon. L'élu vit Tom prendre une grande inspiration avant de faire quelque chose dont Harry ne l'en pensait pas capable.

\- Je suis désolé, commença avec un air nerveux ( qui n'était absolument pas truqué et totalement convainquant, pensa Harry avec ironie en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel, on aurait dit que cette simple phrase lui arrachait les cordes vocales) l'héritier de Serpentard, je m'excuse pour avoir été trop entreprenant et peut-être blessant dans mes questions, je me rends maintenant compte que j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de tact et… j'aimerais que nous soyons amis, termina-t-il le sourire aussi faux que toute sa personne, empestant la tromperie pour celui qui savait la sentir.

Cependant et malgré sa répugnance, Harry était un Serpentard aussi.

Alors, il mit à son tour un beau masque amical et lui serra la main. Il ne se rendit pas compte, qu'à ce moment-là, il venait de changer à jamais le cours du temps.

Il ne réalisa pas non plus que la recette qu'un hibou brun transportait en se moment même vers le maître des Potions Chaudreufe, donnerais naissance à l'élixir qui permettrait de créer les sables du Temps, qui engendreraient la création des retourneurs de temps, vingt ans trop tôt.

* * *

Et voila un autre chapitre ! Encore désolé pour une si longue absence mais les cours ont repris et avec les devoirs... Donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour !

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour mais pour ma défense, le fichier de ce chapitre s'est égaré dans les méandres de mon ordinateur et j'ai dû tout recommencer. Merci pour les commentaires ! Assez parlé, place à l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec une douleur dans le ventre, comme si des centaines de fourmis creusaient dans ses intestins. Ses membres étaient lourds, sa tête battait désagréablement et une douleur sourde provenant de son épaule le faisait grimacer misérablement. Il avait l'impression de peser plus lourd qu'un troupeau d'éléphants obèses. Ou que les deux Dursley mâles réunis. Les deux métaphores se valaient.

De l'air très frais entra dans ses poumons et il prit une grande inspiration. Sa tête bougea légèrement, remuant la substance étrange dans laquelle sa tête reposait. Visqueux et humide, Harry espérait juste que ce liquide n'était pas passé par le système digestif d'un quelconque animal sauvage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne trouva que de la verdure, avec des fleurs à l'aspect inoffensif. Aspect immédiatement contredit pas les centaines de racines mouvantes qui semblaient se rapprocher de lui.

Un rapide _incendio_ découragea la flore carnivore de faire de lui son futur repas.

Il était allongé dos au sol, la tête dans une flaque de boue, d'après le… manque d'odeur. Autour de lui, il y avait des arbres.

Plein d'arbres.

Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas tous verts comme on pourrait si attendre. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui ai eu une hallucination en voyant un sapin bleu turquoise se déplacer vers un bosquet où un autre arbre de la même couleur l'attendait en secouant ses branches d'un air… séducteur ?

Comment ses racines arrivaient à se déplacer sous terre était une énigme. Et comment un arbre arrivait à avoir l'air séducteur aussi.

 _Je vais me rendormir et prétendre que tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible rêve créé par mon subconscient tordu._

Une sorte d'hybride entre un chacal et une écrevisse sortit brusquement d'un buisson pour aller saisir au vol un petit oiseau endormi perché sur une des branches du sapin bleu.

 _Être éveillé est bien aussi, à la réflexion_.

Il se concentra plus attentivement sur son environnement. Des branches suspicieusement tordues et mouvantes, des couleurs allant du rose au bleu en passant par des teintes orangées assez douteuses, des filets du diable très vivants et très rampants visiblement en train de se faire un festin en emprisonnant l'hybride Chacal/écrevisse dans une étreinte mortelle…

Tous ces facteurs additionnés l'amenèrent à une conclusion...Il se trouvait dans une forêt magique.

La seule forêt magique qu'il connaissait était la Foret Interdite. Harry soupira. Il devait vraiment avoir offensé une quelconque entité supérieure _et_ surpuissante _,_ _et_ rancunière dans une vie antérieure.

Les membres engourdis, il se traînât péniblement contre un arbre, un bon vieux chêne moldu, lui offrant ainsi une protection relative.

Ces sales futurs mangemorts avaient bien fait leur travail. L'assommer et le traîner dans la forêt interdite était une vengeance lâche. Harry ne doutait pas que Walburga fût à l'origine du plan, les femmes étaient toujours plus vicieuse que les hommes. Et rancunières. N'y voyez pas là un propos misogyne. Disons simplement que le sort de CoupeCours doublé avec celui de Peaupois qu'Hermione lui avait lancé quand il avait finalement accepté d'essayer un produit des jumeaux Weasleys sur elle était encore frais dans sa tête.

Harry se souvenait encore de l'horrible crâne chauve et de la peau constellée de tache rouge-orange qu'il avait dû arborer pendant plus d'une semaine. McGonagall avait refusé de le " guérir " sous prétexte que cela venait d'une préfète et qu'il s'agissait donc d'une punition méritée et légitime, Mme. Pomfresh avait rigolé et l'avait chassé, affirmant que s'il avait survécu à une centaine de détraqueurs et un dragon, il devrait bien être capable de supporter sa punition sans problème. Et Rogue... il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il aurait été demandé. Il se serait sûrement pris un ou deux charmes de picotement en plus pour ' Stupidité chronique et incapacité cérébrale' sans parler du petit ' Et 100 points en moins pour gaspillage d'air et perte de temps' qui aurait sans doute suivi.

Quant à Walburga...

Le regard meurtrier et le sourire venimeux qu'elle lui avait lancé ne faisaient que le conforter dans l'idée qu'elle était à l'origine de sa condition actuelle.

 _Et encore, meurtrier est un euphémisme..._

Il passa la première heure à essayer de se rappeler les conseils d'un vieux manuel de scout que Dudley avait quand il était enfant, malheureusement sa mémoire était comme sa vue, défaillante. Il commença vraiment à s'ennuyer pendant la deuxième heure, il entreprit donc naturellement de résoudre une grande question philosophique qui était " Comment tuer Walburga Black sans tuer accidentellement son futur parrain ?". Il se trouva vite rejoint par une petite voix qui sortait de nul part. Mais bon, il n'était plus à ça près niveau bizarrerie, non ?

 _La défenestration ?_ proposa Harry titillant un brin d'herbe qu'il arrivait à atteindre presque sans bouger.

' _Non_ ' répondit la petite voix ' _Dumbledore a placé des charmes qui empêchent quiconque de tomber_ '

 _Et de toute façon, ça tuerait Sirius,_ soupira avec découragement l'élu.

 _' Si on peut arriver à lui extraire les ovaires après qu'on lui ai donné La Goutte du Mort Vivant et que l'on les congèlent.._ ' commença à s'enthousiasmer la petite voix, apparemment ravie de pouvoir planifier un meurtre.

 _Oh, c'est dégoûtant,_ grogna Harry, dégoutté qu'apparemment, une part de lui-même aussi petite soit-elle, est osé dire 'ovaires' et ' Walburga' dans la même phrase.

' _Si tu veux atteindre tes objectifs, il faut que tu te salisses les mains_ ' grogna la petite voix, mécontente de ne pas pouvoir expliquer son plan jusqu'au bout.

' _Merci mais mes mains ne se saliront pas entre les jamb- à l'intérieur du corps de Walburga Black_ ' fini brusquement Harry en rougissant à ce qu'il avait failli dire à voix haute. Il entendit un commentaire moqueur de la petite voix qu'il ne comprit car sa douleur se faisait ressentir de plus en plus.

Harry et la voix ne parlèrent plus, l'un trop occupé à arracher l'herbe environnante et l'autre n'ayant plus envie de parler à une personne qui ne savait pas reconnaître un génie même quand il en _contenait_ un .

Un autre couple d'heure se passa dans ce silence apaisant.

Harry se reconcentra finalement sur son environnement après avoir passé en revue ses différentes blessures qui n'étaient pas très graves et pouvaient se soigner facilement, le plus gros danger qu'il courait en ce moment était la perte de sang, l'infection, ou encore de mourir dévoré par un quelconque animal fantastique qui aurait été attiré par l'odeur de son sang.

 _Les préoccupations normales d'un garçon de 15 ans en plaine puberté par Harry James Potter, pour Harry James Potter._

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans l'arbre, s'allongeant dos au sol alors que ses bras s'écartaient de chaque côté de lui. Il releva la tête et contempla le ciel étincelant de la nuit tombante.

Ça faisait tellement, tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de juste souffler, de laisser son corps se détendre complètement et de ne plus avoir à se soucier de quoi faire et que dire.

Ses yeux se troublèrent un peu en regardant la vaste étendu bleu foncé qui le surplombait.

Il avait toujours aimé le ciel, grand, vide et inviolable. On ne pouvait pas s'y poser, on ne pouvait pas le posséder, on ne pouvait pas le détruire.

C'était en quelque sorte réconfortant de sentir la caresse de l'air sur lui alors qu'il était seul dans le silence. Quel endroit magnifique pour réfléchir que le ciel.

Il avait toujours voulu que son animal totem, son animagus, soit un oiseau. Pouvoir se transformer en volatile, battre des ailes et s'envoler là où il pouvait sans contrainte, voyager là où il voulait, loin de sa vielle Angleterre.

Le vent pour seul compagnon et le soleil comme unique allié …

 _'Oh, s'il te plaît, tu es vraiment dramatique...'_

Il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de tout laissé tomber, de juste… s'enfuir loin et tout recommencer à zéro. Il avait déjà pensé à partir plus d'une fois, mais… mais chaque matin en se réveillant, il voyait le visage de Ron, de Neville, de Dean et de Seamus. Et chaque matin au petit-déjeuner, il saluait Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors quand chaque soir, il pensait à devenir un oiseau, il allait se coucher en sachant que demain, il verrait à nouveau leurs visages.

C'était une boule sans fin, l'élu savait qu'à partir de maintenant tout allait empirer, Voldemort était de retour dans sa ligne de temps et complotait sûrement déjà pour tuer des centaines de sorciers qu'il jugeait indigne. Sa consolation était qu'il avait probablement empêché la mort de Cédric en saisissant la coupe une demi-seconde avant lui.

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage en repensant à ses amis, ils lui manquaient tellement … Leurs aventures folles, leurs moments de rigolades et leurs discutions au coin du feu...

Mais assez pleuré, il était temps de rentrée chez lui.

 _A Poudlard_

Essayant de penser à un moyen de se sortir de là, Harry ne remarqua pas le serpent qui ondulait sur le sol humide de la forêt, ses bobines tordues de façon alarmante par ce qui semblait être son dernier repas. Enfin, il ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à que le dit serpent sois enroulé autour de son cou.

§ Arrête § cria rapidement Harry en fourchelangue en sentant le serpent se resserrer autour de sa gorge.

Le reptile se détendit immédiatement et se recula suffisamment pour que Harry eût une vue d'ensemble sur son corps. Le serpent était encore jeune, il atteindrait probablement plus de deux mètres à l'âge adulte. Pas vraiment une pensée réconfortante sur le moment.

§ Qui est-tu ? Il n'y a qu'un seul fourchelang et il est à Poudlard § demanda suspicieusement le serpent, en sortant furtivement sa langue pour goûter l'air.

§ Hadrian… Hadrian Viper ...§ répondit Harry entre deux halètements de douleur. Apparemment, sa blessure à l'épaule s'était ré-ouverte quand il s'était redressé de surprise.

§ Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un humain ici.§

 _Non, sans blague._

§ Pourquoi est-tu là ? § s'enquit le serpent en laissant glisser son corps à terre dans un bruit sourd.

§ Je … j'ai été blessé, par des gens § haleta Harry avec difficulté. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry avait appris avec Smilirace, c'était que parler avec un serpent était comme parler à un enfant. Il fallait utiliser des mots simples et _surtout_ oublier toute métaphore.

§ Personne ne devrait blesser un Haut-parleur § déclara le serpent solennellement avant d'ajouter § Je vais chercher mon humain, il pourra t'aider § déclara le reptile avec ce qui semblait de la… malice ?

Le serpent partit, le laissant seul dans une forêt pleine de bestioles plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Hagrid et ses détentions lui avaient fait réaliser à quel point cette innocente verdure pouvait se montrer mortelle.

Et le fait qu'il ait l'épaule en sang n'arrangeait pas ses affaires non plus.

De nouveau seul, Harry eut le temps de songer que seul autre Haut-parleur était Riddle. Donc le serpent était Nagini . Il préféra s'évanouir avant que son cerveau ne fasse une dépression nerveuse.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par une main secouant son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux bleus de Tom Riddle qui le scrutait avec attention, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

 _Et quelles belles lèvres…_

\- Réveillé, belle au bois dormant ? Demanda Riddle en se relevant, époussetant avec soin toutes les feuilles qui auraient eu l'audace de s'accrocher à sa robe.

L'illusion tomba brusquement en morceaux, pourquoi avait-il même pensé ça en premier lieu ?!

Et _La belle au bois dormant_ ? Un conte de fées moldu ? Si les seigneurs des ténèbres ne respectait même plus leurs dogmes, où allait le monde ?

\- Mauvais perdant, fut tout ce que répondit Harry, en essayant de bouger le moins possible. Il aurait dû faire semblant de perdre ce foutu duel, l'idée de mettre une raclée au meurtrier de ses parents avait surpassé toutes ses pensées logiques, à son grand malheur.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que compter faire Walburga, déclara Riddle en jetant un charme de lévitation sur Harry, le soulevant dans les airs. Il le fit tournoyer un peu, voire s'il avait d'autre blessure a part celle encore apparente à son épaule. Une fois certain que sa nouvelle proie n'avait de blessure dangereusement mortelle, Tom se mit en route pour le château de Poudlard, en priant secrètement pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Parce que croyez-le ou non, qu'il sois l'héritier de Serpentard n'avait absolument aucun impact sur les créatures magiques exempts de tout liens avec les reptiles. Le souvenir des chevaux carnivores était encore frais dans sa tête ...

\- J'ai décidé, je ne te crois pas, déclara Harry au bout de dix minutes de silence pesant, juste avant de se prendre un arbre en plein visage.

-Aïe ! Mais arrête ça !, se plaignis le blesser en se reprenant un coup.

Soupirant, Riddle le reposa à terre avant de le prendre dans ses bras en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et sous ses genoux, en tentant d'appuyer le moins possible sur l'épaule blessée. Il aurait dû penser à apporter des potions de soins, quoique voire souffrir Hadrian était assez divertissant.

-Oh mon dieu, déclara ironiquement Harry en réalisant que Riddle le portait comme on tenait une femme, Cela fait-il de toi mon prince charmant ? Demanda sérieusement le Serpentard en se rappelant son réveil. Le comparer, lui, à une stupide blonde qui n'avait faire que dormir et qui avait eu besoin d'un prince pour la réveiller... Ce qui voudrait dire que Riddle s'associait lui-même à un sauveur en le reléguant à une simple Barbie en détresse …

 _Je suis sûr que ça peut être à la base d'une étude psychologique..._

 _-_ Alors comme ça, tu est fourchelangue ? demanda Tom avec une indifférence complètement truquée en ignorant la question de Harry.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, nia immédiatement l'élu, parfaitement éveillé pour le coup, Je me suis contenté de reproduire le sifflement en espérant que ce stupide serpent partirait.

Harry sentit Tom se tendre imperceptiblement à l'insulte à l'encontre du reptile.

 _Un sujet sensible ? Intéressant, intéressant..._

 _-_ Evidemment, sourit Tom, pas dupe, Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Cela ne m'aurait rien apporté.

 _Penser comme un Serpentard et agir comme un Serpentard, son nouveau passe-temps._

\- Oh, suis-je bête, tu l'ignorais, murmura Tom en secouant légèrement la tête avant de planter un regard scrutateur dans celui de Harry, Je suis aussi fourchelangue.

Harry demeura impassible. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre. Tom était apparu juste après sa rencontre avec l'emblème de Serpentard, et le serpent n'avait pas non plus été très discret sur la lignée de son propriétaire. Deux et deux font combien déjà ?

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Harry allait admettre ce que le grand brun sous entendait. Il allait ce contenter de jouer l'ignorance. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour rien que Harry avait gagné le concours de ' Qui avait finir en bouilli le plus souvent ?'. La malchance lui collait à la peau.

\- Ce qui signifie...

 _Non, ne le dit pas !_

\- .. que nous sommes de la même famille, compléta Tom avec un sourire lumineux.

 _Il l'avait dit._

Harry se dégonfla intérieurement de dépit. L'ignorance était impossible à simuler maintenant. Encore un plan génial qui tombait à l'eau à cause de Voldemort.

\- Non, impossible, annonça catégoriquement Harry, frissonnant légèrement à l'idée d'être lié à un futur tueur sanguinaire. Le même tueur sanguinaire qui le portait dans ses bras en ce moment même. Depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ?

Tom ne répondit rien mais resserra sa prise sur le corps qu'il tenait.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai soif Riddle.

\- Encore une demi-heure et on est arrivés, déclara Tom, et tu peut m'appeler Tom, après tout, on est de la même famille.

\- J'ai soif Riddle, répéta simplement Harry, trop épuisé pour contredire mini-Voldemort.

Un soupir lasse retentit alors que Tom Riddle tentait de régner sur son caractère.

' Ne pas tuer le gosse énervant ' se répéta Tom en serrant les dents d'exaspération.

Le futur mage noir reposa lentement Harry au sol et s'accroupit à ses cotés, prenant la tête du blessé sur ses genoux. Il lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche et mis le bout de sa baguette au bord de ses lèvres en incantant doucement un _Aguamenti_ dont il régla le flux.

Une fois la soif du malade apaisée, les deux fourchelangue reprirent le chemin du château, Harry encore un peu étourdit par la perte de sang. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard brillant que posa Tom sur son corps, ni la touche légère de ses doigts sur sa joue lorsque ce dernier le déposa sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie .

* * *

En sortant de l'infirmerie, toute trace de sentiment disparu du visage du futur mage noir. Comment cette garce avait-elle osé toucher à Hadrian ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre que le nouveau Serpentard se réveille. Son attirance et son envie de le protéger s'expliquaient enfin. Il devait être un membre de sa famille !

Il avait tellement cherché à la retrouver, et après toutes ses années, quelqu'un qui avait le même don que lui apparaissait enfin, un cousin, ou peut-être même un frère exilé. Sa mère avait été trop faible pour survivre à un accouchement donc il avait automatiquement pensé que son père était sorcier. Dès sa première année, il avait cherché son nom dans les registres des anciens élèves, mais rien. Pas une seule petite mention.

Au début de la troisième année, il avait dû se résigner au fait que sa mère était peut-être la sorcière du couple et avait alors cherché son nom dans les registres après avoir utilisé une potion d'héritage qui servait généralement a trouver des héritiers potentielle sur l'arbre généalogique à la mort du seigneur de la famille.

Il n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé, n'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet à cause de ses nombreux devoirs de préfet et d'héritier de Serpentard. Tom accéléra légèrement le pas. Il n'avait plus besoin de chercher, Hadrian était la réponse à tout.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la salle commune de Serpentard et repéra celle qui était la cause de la souffrance de Hadrian. Elle allait servir d'exemple. On ne touche pas à sa famille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que vit Harry fut le sourire excité de Riddle.

 _'S'il continu de sourire comme ça, je vais le frapper…',_ grommela la petite voix énervante qui le hantait depuis peu de temps.

Harry avala de travers. Les seules fois où il avait vu un sourire excité sur le visage de Voldemort était quand il s'apprêtait à tuer Ginny et quand il le torturait dans le cimetière.

Soupirant, Harry essaya de se redresser sans que sa tête tourne trop vite, en repoussant une tentative de Tom de l'aider. Il était blessé, pas mourant au point d'accepter l'aide de mini-Voldemort.

Il regarda encore une fois l'héritier de Serpentard dans l'incompréhension avant que les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui reviennent en mémoire.

Mini-Voldemort le prenait pour son frère. Grosse erreur à laquelle il allait devoir remédier le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je ne suis pas de ta famille, commença d'emblée Harry, pas d'humeur à faire dans la subtilité.

 _'Et ça se dit Serpentard...'_

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit le futur tueur en série avec un air malicieux. Était-ce même possible pour un futur mage noir d'avoir cet air là ?

Il ne le croyait pas s'était évident. Harry allait devoir faire des recherches sur ça. Il ne pouvait pas boire du Veritaserum, ce serait carrément suicidaire, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser croire à Tom qu'ils étaient de la même famille. C'était cruel pour un orphelin, même lui avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait éprouver pour son futur, ne pouvait pas le laisser croire ça.

L'infirmière arriva peu après lui ordonnant de rester jusqu'au dîner pour s'assurer que sa blessure soit bien cicatriser et qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection. Il réussit à se débarrasser de Tom lorsque la cloche du début des cours sonna. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas ternir son image de parfait petit préfet.

L'élu passa sa journée à compter le nombre de planches qui composaient le plafond et à lire les ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur les boites de potions comme le Poussos ou le Récureins.

Il se demanda pendant une bonne heure comment les apothicaires se fournissaient en venin de gorgones. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre des discutions de ses anciens camarades Gryffondors, les gorgones était fortes et vicieuses, classé hautement dangereuses dans leurs livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le repas de l'infirmerie ne fut même pas touché, Harry étant trop occupé à essayer de faire passé son pied derrière sa tête.

Il ne sortit que lorsque l'horloge annonçant la fin des cours sonna. L'élu se rendit directement dans la grande salle, ne voulant pas être de nouveau en tête-à-tête avec Riddle. Il y retrouva Kirian et Alphard. Il les aimait beaucoup, bien qu'il savait qu'ils choisiraient toujours Tom sur lui. Ce dernier vint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres en s'asseyant à la droite d'Harry. Bizarre.

Ne voulant pas prêter trop d'attention à son futur ennemi, Harry se retourna vers ses deux autres amis. Il ne parvint cependant pas à se concentrer en sentant les dizaines de regard lourds poser sur lui. Le pire était le regard bleu pétillant d'un certain professeur de métamorphose.

C'était quand même super angoissant de sentir des dizaines de personnes le regarder couper son steak.

Il s'apprêtait à faire savoir à sa maison à quel point leurs regards insistant l'ennuyait quand toute la grande se tut et toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers les grandes portes. Suivants le regard de ses congénères, Harry tomba sur Walburga Black. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. L'ancienne Walburga, bien soignée et coiffée, avait fait place à une fille mal en points. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris et sa peau était fardée hématomes. On pouvait voire qu'elle boitait légèrement en avançant malgré tout vers le cercle des intimes de mini-Voldemort. Elle ne fut pas bien reçue. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ces Serpentards n'étaient pas à Poufsouffle.

Elle se redressa et partit s'asseoir dignement à l'autre extrémité de la table, seule. Concentrant son attention sur l'évident coupable, Harry se dit que s'était pas humain d'avoir un ennemis mortel aussi canon. Mais là n'était pas la question.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, commenta le survivant en tentant de saisir une mousse au chocolat qui était hors de sa portée. Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il sortit sa baguette de dessous ses robes et fit léviter le dessert jusque devant lui.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit nonchalamment Riddle en dégustant son sorbet à la banane avec un sourire amusé. Qui aurait cru que le seigneur des ténèbres avait la dent sucrée ?

\- Tu vas te mettre à dos la famille Black, déclara Harry sur le même ton.

\- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ? Répondit-il moqueusement, avec une étincelle indéfinissable dans l'œil.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Harry en se relevant rapidement, décidé à aller à la bibliothèque avant le début de la seconde période, laissant Riddle à son dessert.

La mousse au chocolat à moitié mangée oubliée subitement.

 _'Chocolat…'_ , geignit la petite voix en voyant son dessert abandonné sur la table, à la merci de tout rapace avide de glucose et de cacao.

Le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque fut plus rapide que prévus et Harry se retrouva bientôt à chercher tous les livres qui pourraient l'aider au sujet de prouver une vérité sans utiliser de Veritaserum.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lire un court extrait descriptif sur la potion.

Dire la vérité… couleur et odeur indétectable...goût léger de vanille… Vanille !? Quoi !? La seul potion qui n'avait un goût immonde était destinées à te faire balancer tous tes secrets ?!

* * *

Après un ou deux volumes inintéressants, le sauveur du monde des sorciers tomba sur un grimoire relatif aux serments magiques. La méthode était étonnamment simple. Il suffisait de formuler sa déclaration et jurer sur sa magie qu'elle était vraie et la magie du serment faisait le reste. Il lut cependant les quelques chapitres relatifs à la formulation, ne voulant perdre sa magie bêtement.

Harry attendit le soir pour passer à l'action. Il demanda à Riddle de le suivre ne manquant pas les regards jaloux des disciples de mini-voldemort.

Une fois la porte close et les charmes de silence mis en place Harry déclama abruptement son serment magique.

-Je jure sur ma magie que je n'ai aucuns liens de parenté avec Tom Marvolo Riddle de plus de trois générations ainsi soit-il .

Une lumière douce l'enveloppa prouvant la véracité du serment énoncé. Tom était resté impassible, ne montrant pas ses émotions. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Il se morigéna pour ça. Il n'allait quand même pas ressentir de la compassion pour Voldemort ! Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité !

Toute trace de remords disparut cependant quand un sourire encore plus rayonnant de Tom s'étala sur son visage. Apparemment sa déclaration n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

 _Idiotie ou schizophrénie ?_

\- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons quand même être … amis ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de l'élu pour une raison inconnu.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

 _Plutôt mourir._


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour ! J'ai eu des commentaires géniaux ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me les ont envoyé, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Et comme c'est un long chapitre, j'ai pu oublier des fautes orthographes, désolée !

Tiens, en passant, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne... J'ai fait une très courte ( vraiment minuscule) scène un peu graphique ( Et parle bien de _torture_ ici ! ) d'un cadavre, alors vous n'aurait qu'à éviter de lire à partir de : _Une fois seul, Tom sourit ..._

Je vous ai prévenu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trois coups à la porte réveillèrent Harry le lendemain matin, l'obligeant une fois de plus à traîner sa carcasse à peine réveillée jusqu'à la porte où il découvrit Riddle. Il semblerait que ce dernier avait décidé de venir l'embêter tous les matins. Non pas que Harry s'en plaigne beaucoup. Se faire réveiller par un beau gosse était super, même si c'était mini-Voldemort.

 _En tout cas, il est mieux que Ron ou encore Neville…_

Il recula assez pour laisser passer son invité et partie prendre une douche. En revenant, Harry pris le pantalon et la chemise que lui tendait Riddle sans faire attention. Il tressa rapidement ses cheveux et rejoint Tom qui s'était contenté de le regarder jusque-là.

-Réveillé ?

 _Non, va te faire f-_

\- Autant que je puisse l'être à six heures et demi du matin, répondit l'élu en baillant, une pointe de sarcasme à peine perceptible.

\- Tu devrais vraiment réduire ton temps de repos.

 _T'ai-je demandé ton avis ?_

\- Mon temps de repos est parfaitement bien comme il est, rétorqua Harry.

\- Dormir est inutile, renchérit Tom.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, contredit l'élu.

 _Pour les humains normalement constitués_

\- Si, ça l'est.

\- Je me vois obliger de t'affirmer le contraire, ricana avec dédain le sauveur du monde des sorciers.

\- Je suis désolé de te rétorquer que tu as tort.

Et ça continuait comme ça, Tom venait le réveiller chaque matin, puis l'escortait jusqu'à ses salles de classe, partageant ses connaissances sur le monde magique. Il n'avait pas reparlé du duel, épargnant ainsi à Harry la nécessité de justifier comment il avait pu connaître un sortilège non répertorié. Il remarqua cependant qu'il s'était détendu au fil du temps en présence de Tom, souriant plus en sa présence, lui permettant de le rejoindre le soir dans sa chambre pour faire leurs devoir ensemble.

Bien sûr, cela était essentiellement dans un but d'espionnage. Il avait pour une fois décidé de suivre un des conseils que lui dictait la petite voix qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui donner des leçons. ' Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis'.

Il ne réalisait cependant pas la dépendance qui se créait entre eux, d'un côté comme de l'autre, encouragée par le besoin de l'Horcruxe qui séjournait dans Harry de rejoindre l'âme « mère » et par la nécessité inconsciente de Tom de protéger la partie de son âme enfermée dans le corps de son futur ennemi. Ils étaient devenus plus tactile aussi, les tapes sur l'épaule se transformaient en caresses légères, les genoux se rejoignaient quand ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Mais Harry ne remarquait rien du manège de Riddle qui le regardait de plus en plus intensément, le sourire toujours plus charmeur.

C'est ainsi que les vacances de noël arrivèrent. Et Poudlard se vidait à vitesse grand V. Il ne restait plus qu'un Gryffondor, quatre Serdaigles huit Serpentards et plus aucun Poufsouffle.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée pour les élèves restants, leur permettant d'acheter un cadeau pour leurs proches ou leurs amis. Harry en profita pour visiter la ville sorcière s'émerveillant des différences entre cette époque et l'autre.

Il acquit quelques bonbons pour Kirian et Alphar, ne trouvant aucun cadeau utile à leur offrir. Il chercha cependant ardemment un cadeau pour Tom. Il était étrangement devenu friand de lui, d'une façon plutôt tordu, si on mettait son côté dominateur et légèrement sadique de côté, on tombait sur un génie charmant avec une culture général phénoménale. Et non, il n'aimait pas Voldemort, il l'appréciait un tout petit peu. C'est pour ça qu'il se démenait depuis le début de sa visite pour trouver un cadeau pour Tom.

Il commençait à désespéré quand il entra dans une petite joaillerie vide. Il s'était décidé à jouer sur le coté vaniteux de mini-Voldemort en lui achetant une boucle d'oreille faite en onyx représentant un serpent qui pouvait bouger, se déplaçant sur l'oreille du porteur tel un vrai reptile. Et il comptait y appliquer un charme… intéressant qu'il avait appris il y a longtemps.

\- Excuser moi, monsieur, interpella poliment Harry.

Le vendeur, un homme d'âge moyen, probablement célibataire et alcoolique, vu les yeux rouge, se tourna vers lui. Ces mêmes yeux se mirent à briller quand le vendeur se rendit compte que le seul client présent était Harry.

 _Je le sens pas, celui-là, pas du tout..._

\- Oui, mon garçon ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire presque édenté.

Des frissons désagréables parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de l'élu pour une raison inconnu.

\- Combien cela coûte-t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme en pointant l'article noir brillant. Le vendeur ne jeta même pas un regard à l'article désigné avant de déclarer le prix.

\- Mille galions.

Harry regarda avec incompréhension l'homme avant de parler sans même y penser.

\- Je n'ai pas autant.

Les vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure. Une décennie sans argent l'avait rendu habile à négocier les prix, au risque d'une semaine sans nourriture. Les Dursleys avaient pris un malin plaisir à l'envoyer faire des courses avec le moins d'argent possible.

Petits êtres humains sadiques se repaissant du malheur des autres en contemplant du haut de leur canapé aux motifs floraux l'anormalité les entourant.

 _Peut être ai-je encore un peu de rancœur à leur égard..._

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, nous pouvons toujours trouver un moyen de s'arranger, finit plus doucement le vieil homme avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et qui, bizarrement, ne l'était pas du tout.

Un prédateur sexuel.

 _Génial._

Il était un fait que Harry attirait tous les malheurs du monde, alors il n'était pas étonnant que dans son enfance il ai rencontré un ou deux prédateur sexuel. Heureusement pour lui, sa magie innée était consciente du danger là où le petit Harry n'avait vu qu'un gentil monsieur qui lui proposait des bonbons après deux jours sans manger chez les Dursleys.

Il n'avait donc pas été traumatisé beaucoup, généralement, le pédophile était foudroyé au moment même où il lui touchait la main. Ces malheureuses rencontres lui avaient cependant appris à reconnaître les personnes avec de mauvaises intentions. Et avait affûté sa capacité à s'en protéger.

Capacité qu'il comptait bien utiliser dans un proche avenir.

 _On n'attente pas à la virginité d'Harry Potter en s'en sortant indemne..._

Il fit un sourire angélique et vit le vendeur se déplacer vers une porte latéral tout en tendant la main pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Un sourire tordu remplaça le précédent, une lueur rougeoyante apparue dans les yeux normalement vert émeraude de l'adolescent, alors que discrètement sa baguette trouva sa place dans la main du jeune homme.

Puis le monde s'éteignit.

* * *

Quand Harry redevint conscient, il était debout au milieu de la boutique, avec la boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent dans sa main. Aucun vendeur en vu.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, ne voyant toujours personne dans la petite boutique.

 _Même pas capable de tenir une boutique correctement, c'est d'un pathétique..._

' Sort d'ici et ne laisse personne te voir' ordonna fermement la petite voix venant du fin fond de son esprit.

 _Comme tu veux ma chère, mais avant…_

Harry se rapprocha des étalages et vola quelques bijoux qui avait l'air cher et coûteux. Deux d'entre eux était des colliers identiques avec une chaînette en argent et des petit éclats d'onyx et d'or intégrés. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment beaux mais Harry était sûr que Kirian et Alphard allaient les adorer.

 _C'est certainement mieux que des bonbons._

Le reste des bijoux fini dans sa bourse sans fond avec le reste de sa fortune. Il ne ressentait pas de honte à voler ainsi, ce n'était pas comme si le gérant était un honnête homme. Et il fallait bien lui faire payer sa tentative de viol, quoi de mieux que ruiner son commerce ?

' Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça' commenta avec amusement la petite voix. Elle aussi avait été tenté de cambrioler la boutique, mais elle s'était résignée à ne pas le faire. Son hôte serais certainement contre. Quel plaisir de voir celui-ci faire cela de son plein gré.

 _Tant mieux, je suis à Serpentard désormais, et un Serpentard ne laisserais pas passer une telle chance, non ?_

Son regard était sombre quand il dit ça. C'était sa façon de punir de punir l'homme pour avoir essayé de profiter de lui, il ne pouvait pas se rendre au ministère et porter plainte au bureau des Aurors. Premièrement parce que son identité était totalement fausse et deuxièmement parce qu'il connaissait comment le système fonctionnait. Il avait déjà vécu ça avec les Dursley. On croyait toujours l'adulte et non l'enfant même si les marques de brûlure et les hématomes était plus que visible.

Regardant autour de lui encore une fois, Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il emportait partout et s'enfuit rapidement avec son ... achat ( pas si acheté que ça), le froid s'infiltrant à travers ses vêtements beaucoup trop moulant à son goût. A croire que la vendeuse lui avait vendu deux tailles en dessous.

( Nda :Au risque de me répéter, le vol, c'est mal... Et la pédophilie et le viol aussi ! C'est même horrible !)

* * *

Le repas de noël à Poudlard fut grandiose, les plats défilaient, transportés par des petits lutins verts qui chantaient des chansons abrutissantes. Le père noël rouge et blanc se baladait dans le ciel à bord de son traîneau, tirer par des sombrales invisibles en émettant par un intermittence un petit 'hohoho' joyeux. Coca Cola avait encore frappé.

Harry et Tom étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, en face de quatre Serdaigles qui débattaient sur un sujet ennuyeux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils savent que c'est censé être les vacances scolaires et un repas de fête ?

Tom releva la tête de son flanc à l'abricot et regarda en direction du groupe qui discutait.

\- Ce sont des Serdaigles, répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce serait un service à leur rendre que de les distraire, ajouta avec une pointe de machiavélisme Harry en levant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Moins dix points à Serpentard pour incitation au chaos, déclara d'un air maussade le futur mage noir en vertu de son statu de préfet.

Harry s'étrangla.

 _Est-ce que je viens bien d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre ?!_

L'élu se racla la gorge. Avant de tourner vers son condisciple, conscient des yeux bleu lumineux scintillant qui était actuellement sur lui.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien Tom ? Demanda prudemment le survivant en regardant son… ami avec une très légère pointe d'inquiétude, à son corps défendant.

\- Dis-moi Hadrian… Est ce que tu sais qui sont les Gaunts ?

Tom était plutôt curieux sur ce que Hadrian savait. Il ne savait pas si le manque de réaction était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

Etait-il sur la bonne voie ? Les Gaunts étaient une des seules pistes qu'il avait. La seule famille qui était notoirement liée à Salazar Serpentard et qui possédait le don de parler aux serpents. Il s'était résigné à aller leur rendre visite aux vacances mais il n'avait pas pu résister au fait de pouvoir passer deux semaines seuls avec Hadrian. Sans ses suiveurs jaloux ou exagérément curieux.

Harry secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce nom lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

' Des sorciers indignes de leurs races et des porcs consanguins sans un neurone fonctionnel. Des bêtes immondes qui ne devraient pas être apparu sur la terre. Des horreurs à l'apparence humaine ..' fulmina avec une voix qui montait dans les aigus l'apparition qu'il était venu au cours des jours à associer à sa conscience.

Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit face aux élucubrations de sa compagne interne… S'il ne les connaissait pas, alors sûrement sa conscience ne devrait logiquement pas les connaître non plus ? Mais là encore, on était dans le monde magique et la logique n'était ici qu'un vague concept démodé…

Tom soupira.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers mini-Voldemort. S'il y avait bien appris une chose à propos de ce Voldemort était que jamais, _Oh grand jamais_ , il ne se laissait aller. Il avait toujours une posture rigide avec le menton levé en l'air, d'un air aristocratique que lui seul arrivait à rendre élégant.

Et cette image ne correspondait certainement pas à celle qui lui faisait face en ce moment même. Bien que toute personne qui ne connaissait pas Tom profondément ne verrait pas la différence. Ses épaules étaient imperceptiblement avachis, ses yeux , au lieu de l'éclat conquérant habituel qui les habitaient, semblaient ternis par la lassitude. Même son aura qui d'habitude était aussi attirante qu'une lanterne pour des insectes semblait avoir perdu sa lumière au profit d'une nuit sans lune. Il avait l'air déprimant comme ça. Comme un papillon auquel on avait arraché les ailes et qui agonisait lentement. Très lentement. Avec de petits gémissements pathétiques et inaudibles.

' Tu sais que des fois, tu me fais un peu peur… Et aux dernières nouvelles, un papillon n'a pas de cordes vocales donc ne peux pas gémir.' commenta distraitement sa conscience en entendant les pensées d'Harry.

L'élu la fit taire et se retourna vers le meurtrier de ses parents pour faire une chose à laquelle il n'était pas du tout habitué. Une chose à laquelle il répugnait de tout son être. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire dans toute son existence et même après.

Il allait tenter de réconforter l'être qu'Harry avait appris à appeler son ami.

Il fit léviter tous les desserts de la table jusqu'à lui et entrepris de gaver le futur meurtrier de ses parents de sucre et de chocolat.

* * *

Finalement, les deux Serpentards s'éclipsèrent bien vite après que Dumbledore ai émis l'idée de faire un concert de noël, certes Harry adorait son futur directeur, mais il ne fallait pas pousser.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, Noël n'avaient jamais eu de signification particulière pour eux. Pendant les onze premières années de sa vie, Harry les avaient passé dans son placard, sous l'escalier, à écouter les Durleys s'échanger des cadeaux et regarder des films de noël. Quant à Tom, mieux valais rester enfermé dans sa petite chambre à l'orphelinat que d'écouter les surveillantes farcir la tête des enfants avec de merveilleuse histoire de magie de noël. Plutôt hypocrite quand on prenait en compte le fait que ces mêmes personnes avaient été sur le point de ' l'exorciser pour la même raison. Parce qu'il pouvait faire de la magie. Mais bon, leurs QI n'avaient jamais dépassé celui d'une fourmis, alors...

Tom profita sans vergogne de l'épuisement d'Harry pour s'incruster dans son lit et le prendre dans ses bras. Il était étonnant à quel point il s'était attaché à Viper. Il avait bien sur envisagé un empoisonnement, une sorte de philtre indétectable, sans odeur et sans goût, mais rien. Il avait bien ingéré un bézoard plusieurs fois mais après avoir presque fait un malaise à cause de toutes ces pierres, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Ces sentiments… étaient naturels, à sa grande contrariété. Il avait eu une période de déni, bien sûr. Comment lui, de toute les personnes, pouvait tomber pour un _pauvre_ sang pur, simple et absolument idiot par moment.

Il avait fini par relativiser, si cette… attirance ( car ce n'était rien de plus qu'une simple attirance, Tom en était convaincu) le poussait vers Hadrian, pourquoi pas ? Il laisserait faire en faisant attention à ne pas s'investir émotionnellement. Le danger était surtout là, l'attachement, inacceptable.

Tom Riddle était un homme prêt à tout pour obtenir des connections dans les hautes sphères politiques. Quitte à côtoyer intimement les héritiers des grandes puissances, homme ou femme, il était ouvert d'esprit. Une telle attirance, même si rare, n'avait jamais été autant prolongée, car souvent assouvie.

Il avait envisagé de la faire disparaître avec des moyens radicales, mais la lecture des effets secondaires face au rituel nécessaire avait été une dissuasion efficace. Il s'était alors résolu à régler son problème naturellement, physiquement. Sans compter le plaisir que se serait de dominer une telle puissance magique dont il avait eu un avant goût lors du duel.

Ce qu'il avait ressentit … c'était grisant, le pouvoir contenu derrière la petite silhouette d'Hadrian était enivrant. Sa magie semblait pouvoir se fondre dans la sienne, la complétant si plaisamment. Il avait perdu, certes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait gagné. Un adversaire à sa hauteur. Un adversaire qui avait pu le battre par la ruse, lui, l'héritier de Serpentard ! Un adversaire capable d'utiliser sa baguette sans tressaillir, capable de canaliser suffisamment de pouvoir pour pouvoir lancer un sort. Ses camarades, comme Abraxas, l'avaient déjà essayé à son insu, lors de sa première année où il avait eu la stupidité de la laisser derrière lui. Des étincelles de couleur blanche avait été tout ce qu'ils avaient pu en tirer.

Hadrian avait fait plus que ça, il avait utilisé des sortilèges qui lui était inconnu, alors que Tom se vantait de connaître toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il avait cherché ce sort, après le combat. Que se soit dans la bibliothèque ou dans la réserve il n'en était fait aucunes mansions, absolument rien.

Il continuait de penser que ce sort appartenait exclusivement à la famille Viper. Il était une pratique connue de tous les sang pur que de créer des sorts pour les membres exclusifs de la lignée.

Il avait découvert ensuite que son cher adversaire était Fourchelangue. Un haut-parleur, comme lui. Un cousin peut-être, ou même un frère disparu, une famille ! Bien plus acceptable comme possible lien émotionnel, presque désirable.

Certes, le serment l'avait convaincu du contraire alors il avait dû admettre qu'il n'était pas autant déçu qu'il l'avait cru. Après tout Hadrian devait devenir sien, il n'était pas question qu'un autre le touche. Un être aussi puissant q'Hadrian devait forcément être à lui. La magie elle-même avait crée un lien, qui était-il pour l'ignorer ?

Il lui avait appartenu depuis qu'ils avaient combattu en duel, depuis que leurs magies s'étaient affrontées, depuis qu'Hadrian l'avait battu ! Une victoire uniquement dû à sa propre stupidité mais tout de même.

Il avait décidé de le séduire pour de vrai. Tom s'était dit que si Hadrian n'était pas de sa famille alors le seul moyen de l'attacher à lui était par le sentiment le plus addictif qu'il connaissait. L'amour.

Il avait alors découvert que son petit protégé était totalement innocent. Peut importe le nombre d'allusions ou de phrases sibyllines lancées, son petit serpent restait imperméable à toute tentative de séduction ! Il avait bien vu les regards de convoitise qu'Hadrian attirait, de la part des Serpentards mais toutes les autres maisons. Sa victoire sur lui l'avait rendu populaire auprès de tous, lui garantissant une attention constante des verts et argents avide du pouvoir énorme qui se cachait dans son petit serpent. Il avait dû réprimer les Serpentards en se servant de Walburga comme exemple, comment avait-elle osée toucher à ce qui était sien ?! Elle l'avait payé, devenant la risée de la maison de Salazar, perdant sa place de favorite.

Il avait entreprit ensuite de devenir plus intime avec Hadrian, l'appelant par son prénom, l'aidant à s'adapter à cet endroit inconnu. Mais rien ! L'attitude de son serpent ne changeait pas ! S'il avait fait ça avec toutes autres filles ou même les garçons, il aurait été sûr qu'en moins d'une semaine il aurait déjà eu des relations … corporelles avec !

La frustration le tuait, l'obligeant à prendre des douches froides régulièrement. Avant, il lui suffisait de trouver un amant puis il le laissait en lui envoyant un oubliette. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais plus rien ne l'excitait si se n'était pas son petit serpent.

Son corps semblait s'être totalement associé à ses émotions, lui interdisant de dépasser une certaine limite qui n'avait jamais été là jusqu'alors.

Il avait bien essayé de soulager sa frustration mais tous ses partenaires lui semblaient fades et inintéressants. Dumbledore le surveillait d'encore plus prêt, le forçant à cesser définitivement ses aventures. Il ne rêvait plus que désormais de dominer les yeux si vert, si Serpentard d'Hadrian. Le faire mendier pour son attention, le forcer à le reconnaître et à l'aimer, le forcer à se donner à lui.

Mais Hadrian restait de glace. Personne ne pouvait être si inconscient quand même ! Même les filles les plus prudes de Poufsouffle étaient plus réceptives !

Soufflant une dernière fois de frustration face à ses pensées omniprésentes, Tom resserra ses bras sur son petit serpent et s'endormit, inconscient du fait qu'une pensine remplis à ra-bord de souvenirs décisifs pour l'avenir reposait en dessous de lui, dans une malle qu'un simple _Alohomora_ pourrait déverrouiller.

* * *

En se réveillant, Harry se dit que sa vie était vraiment partie en vrilles. Quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'il se réveille, le matin de Noël, 50 ans dans le passé, en se servant de Voldemort comme peluche ?

Soupirant ( il faisait beaucoup ça, ces derniers temps) il se releva en tentant tant bien que mal de s'extraire des bras de Riddle sans le réveiller. Non pas que l'envie de lui jeter un _Aguamenti_ lui manquait mais ce matin, il avait envie d'être un peu seul. Il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un charme de préservation sur ses cheveux, il avait horreur de sa coiffure de premier de la classe, tellement inesthétique.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement après ça, ne voulant subir les foudres d'un futur seigneur des ténèbres en rogne. Il parvenait toujours pas à croire à quel point son nouvel ami était vaniteux, il avait même eu un bon fou rire quand Tom, à la suite d'un cours de DCFM, l'avait traîné dans les toilettes pour se recoiffer. Un paon serait sans doute son animal totem si le serpent n'avait pas été une possibilité.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui était ouverte durant les vacances. Les vols n'étaient pas vraiment craint, avec si peu d'élèves restant à Poudlard. Il allait se diriger vers la section Défense quand son regard fut attiré par un jeune garçon qui étudiait les arbres généalogiques des plus grandes familles de sang purs de Grande-Bretagne. Les cheveux noir en bataille, les lunettes rondes et l'insigne de Gryffondor.

 _Oh bordel._

-Bonjour.

Non, non, non ! C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Il n'était pas prêt à rencontrer un Potter. La possibilité ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Et s'il le reconnaissait ? S'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être ? Si…

\- Tu cherche quelque chose ?

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda avec crainte ce qui était manifestement son grand-père. Et tenta de donner une réponse à peu près cohérente sur pourquoi il le fixait étrangement depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Bonjour, je cherche les livres qui parlent de … de l'héritage magique, créatures et tout ça …

Excuse médiocre, mais salvatrice sur le moment. Vive lui.

\- Oh, c'est par là , désigna l'ancêtre d'Harry avec un geste négligent de la main, Je suis Charlus Potter, termina-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry la pris joyeusement et se présenta à son tour en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi crispé qu'il l'était en réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Peu de gens se lèvent tôt le matin de noël surtout pour aller à la bibliothèque, demanda Harry en regardant l'ouvrage que tenait son grand-père. Serait-il un sang pur raciste qui ne supporte pas les Nés moldus?

\- Je dois apprendre tous les arbres généalogiques des sang purs parce que je serait le futur chef de la famille Potter. Mes parents m'ont obligé à rester à Poudlard pour les apprendre par cœur, termina-t-il avec une moue de dépit, heureux de trouver quelqu'un pour l'écouter se plaindre.

Harry lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry découvrit ainsi que son grand-père avait pour ambition de devenir un auror et de se marier avec Dorea Black. Harry fut choqué mais n'en montra rien. Ne survit pas qui veut dans la fosse aux serpents.

Si cela allait vraiment avoir lieu alors lui et Draco Malfoy avait un lien de parenté, aussi lointain soit-il. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas une perceptive réjouissante. Même carrément flippante.

\- Tu a déjà entendu parler des Gaunts ? Demanda Harry en se rappelant sa conversation de la veille.

\- Oui, admit avec une grimace l'héritier Potter visiblement réticent à parler de ce sujet, c'est une très vielle famille de sang pur, lié directement à Salazar Serpentard lui-même. On raconte que la famille vit dans la pauvreté. D'après les livres que j'ai lus, les Gaunts ont la folie ancré dans leurs gènes.

\- C'est possible ? Demanda avidement Harry.

\- Les Blacks ne sont pas connus pour être les plus stables des personnes tout comme les Potters sont connus pour être démesurément obstiné, mais cela n'est que des suppositions, des idioties que les vieux sorciers ressassent de temps en temps quand il pleut, tenta de rire Charlus en ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Sentant la réticence de son interlocuteur, Harry changea de sujet mais se promit de revenir chercher plus d'informations quand la lune serait haute dans le ciel et que les ombres cacheraient sa silhouette.

* * *

Ils furent interrompus quand Tom retrouva finalement Harry alors qu'ils discutaient potion avec Charlus .

\- Le brassage de potion est un art très rependu parmi les cracmols, expliquait Charlus, comme ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie, ils ont-

Il se tut brusquement en blanchissant.

\- Ils ont ? Demanda Harry, étonné du brusque changement de couleur de son aïeul.

\- Rien ! Je vais te laisser, s'exclama-t-il rapidement en rangeant ses affaires en un temps record, Bonne journée et joyeux Noël, finit-il en s'enfuyant de la bibliothèque.

 _Trouble du comportement ?_

C'est une fois seul que Harry sentit l'aura glacée qui émanait de derrière lui.

 _Ah non, juste de la lâcheté._

Rangeant discrètement ses affaires en ayant l'air le plus naturel du monde, Harry tenta une tentative de fuite, vite arrêtée par la main ferme qui se posa sur son épaule. Il étouffa un rire nerveux quand un souffle d'air chaud chatouilla son oreille.

\- Alors Hadrian, bien dormi ? Demanda une voix dans son dos qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Riddle. Voix fort fort terrifiante en l'occurrence.

\- Bien. Parfaitement. Paisiblement. Profondém-

\- Et le charme de préservation était-il volontaire ? Ou alors ta baguette serait-elle dotée d'une vie propre ? Demanda sombrement le futur mage noir avec une voix où perçait l'irritation et une toute petite (vraiment minuscule) pointe d'amusement sadique.

Prenant son courage à deux mains (il était un ancien Gryffondor tout de même !) Harry se retourna et fit face à … l'homme le plus sexy qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré.

Riddle était devenu un dieu vivant. Son visage était magnifique avec son nez légèrement tordu et ses yeux bleu où perçait des traits grenats. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait apparemment pas réussit à coiffer, tombaient de façon artistique de chaque cotés de son superbe visage et les pointes encore humides montraient qu'il venait juste de se doucher, lui donnant l'air encore plus désirable. Le serpent qui se baladait sur son oreille ne faisait que rajouter un petit coté rebelle au préfet habituellement tiré à quatre épingles.

Au diable Aphrodite, la beauté avait trouvé sa nouvelle égérie.

' Oh, s'il te plaît' geignit sa conscience avec incrédulité ' Il a l'air d'un sauvage ! '

Harry revint brusquement à la réalité en contemplant son cadeau accroché à l'oreille de Tom. Réalisant qu'il venait de complimenter le futur meurtrier de ses géniteurs, Harry secoua la tête. Il devenait digue.

Constatant qu'il avait oublié de déballer ses cadeaux, Harry bouscula légèrement Tom et s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la salle commune, ignorant ostensiblement le cri de surprise de mini Voldemort. Il n'était pas encore sûr que Tom ne chercherait pas à se venger pour sa blague matinale, la fuite était la meilleur stratégie. Il manqua ainsi le regard noir d'une ombre qui se cachait entre les rayonnages, dans la section dédiée exclusivement aux philtres et aux poisons.

* * *

Une fois seul, Tom sourit et secoua la tête. Son petit serpent était vraiment amusant. Il s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre quand son regard fut attiré par la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier, sûrement oublié ici par Charlus. Tom prit le journal et regarda l'article.

 ** _Un meurtrier en cavale dans les rues de Pré-au-lard !_**

Tom fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur la de brusquement fermer les yeux en se détournant avec dégoût.

 _Eww, c'est répugnant..._

Le cadavre était en charpies, des bouts de corps et des entrailles semblaient disposés de façon à former un cocon ouvert et les membres du commerçant avaient été arrachés et recousus sommairement, là où un bras devrait se trouver, une jambe était accrochée. Le pauvre homme avait perdu sa virilité au passage et sa tête…. Enfin, la partie restante du crâne était brûlée de sorte que tout ce qu'il restait était des bouts de chaires calcinées.

Tom rouvrit les yeux et regarda encore une fois la photo. A première vu le meurtre avait l'air d'une violence extrême mais si on regardait bien, il y avait presque de l'art dans la manière dont été agencé les … éléments de la scène. Les coupes étaient nettes et précises, il n'y avait pas trop de sang et les membres étaient positionnés de façon a former des ... ailes de papillons ? La pointes de chaque pied touchait le pouce de chaque main. Deux côtes avaient été plantés dans le cou de la victime dans une parodie d'antennes.

 _Définitivement un malade mental._

Tom reposa le journal et sortit de la bibliothèque, plus intéressé par rejoindre son petit serpent que par un meurtrier qui avait de graves problèmes psychologiques.

* * *

Je sais, c'était un peu gore... Mais c'est Voldemort... A bientôt !


End file.
